Summer in Seoul by Ilana Tan Yunjae Version
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: ini hanya fanfic saduran dari Novelnya Ilana Tan yang Summer in Seoul saya hanya bikin versi Yunjae-nya, jalan cerita sesuai dengan isi buku, hanya saja ada sedikit penambahan. Chapter 9 Update !
1. Chapter 1

Summer in Seoul by. Ilana Tan (Yunjae Version)

**Prolog**

_Dulu kalau aku tak begitu, kini bagaimana aku?_

_Dulu kalau aku tak di situ, kini di mana aku?_

_Kini kalau aku begini, kelak bagaimana aku?_

_Kini kalau aku di sini, kelak di mana aku?_

_Tak tahu kelak ataupun dulu_

_Cuma tahu kini aku begini_

_Cuma tahu kini aku di sini_

_Dan kini aku melihatmu_

Konon ketika seseorang dalam keadaan hidup dan mati, ia akan bisa melihat potongan-potongan kejadian dalam hidupnya, seperti menonton film yang tidak jelas alur ceritanya. Benarkah begitu?

Oh ya, ia sedang mengalaminya. Ketika tubuhnya terlempar ke sana-sini, pandangannya mendadak gelap, namun anehnyaia kemudian bisa melihat wajah seseorang dengan jelas. Ia juga bisa mendengar suaranya.

Betapa ia sangat merindukannya sekarang, ingin bertemu dengannya, ingin berbicara dengannya. Ada yang harus ia katakan pada orang itu. Ia harus memberitahunya ia rindu.

Hanya sekali saja…

Kalau boleh, ia ingin mengatakannya sekali saja…

Kalau boleh, ia ingin melihatnya sekali saja…

Tapi tidak bisa…

Suaranya tidak keluar…

Ia tidak punya tenaga untuk bicara…

**Jaehan kembali dengan FF baru**

**Ini FF saduran dari novel maha karya Ilana Tan "Summer in Seoul"**

**Jadi ini bukan asli punya saya, hanya bikin versi Yunjae nya aja**

**Semua kejadian dan cerita sesuai dengan isi novel, namun ada penambahan yang disesuaikan dengan peran Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong dan kesesuaian **

**cerita.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**FF ini saduran dari novel maha karya Ilana Tan "Summer in Seoul"**

**Jadi ini bukan asli punya saya, hanya bikin versi Yunjae nya aja**

**Semua kejadian dan cerita sesuai dengan isi novel, namun akan terjadi beberapa penambahan dan perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan peran Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong juga kesesuaian cerita**

**FF by. Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Chapter 1**

**First impression**

"Sekarang aku masih di jalan, Mhm.. baru pulang dari kantor. Aku juga tahu sekarang sudah jam sepuluh… Ya, jam sepuluh lewat delapan belas menit. Terserahlah."

Jaejoong melangkah perlahan. Sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel yang ditempelkan ke telinga, dan tangan yang sebelah lagi mengayun-ayunkan tas tangan kecil merah. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang dengan berlebihan dan mengerutkan kening. Saat ini orang terakhir yang ingin diajaknya bicara adalah Choi Siwon, tapi laki-laki itu malah meneleponnya dan bersikap seperti kekasih yang protektif

"Siwon-ah, sudah dulu ya? Aku lelah sekali" Jaejoong menyela ucapan Siwon dan langsung menutup ponselnya. Sekali lagi ia menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu menatap ponselnya dengan kesal.

Kenapa hari ini muncul banyak masalah yang tidak menyenangkan? Tadi pagi ia sudah bermasalah dengan salah satu klien perusahaan, kemudian diomeli atasannya dan akhirnya harus lembur sampai selarut ini. Jaejoong semakin kesal begitu mengingat apa yang sudah dialaminya sepanjang hari. Tapi ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk marah-marah. Seluruh tulang di tubuhnya terasa sakit dan otaknya sudah tidak bisa disuruh berpikir. Lagi-lagi ia menghembuskan napas panjang.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jaejoong harus bekerja sampai selarut ini, tapi hari ini ia sudah memutuskan akan berhenti bekerja untuk perancang busana itu. Pekerjaannya sungguh-sungguh memakan waktu dan tenaga sehingga tidak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa untuk berkonsentrasi pada kuliahnya di pagi hari. Ia berhenti melangkah dan mendesah

"bisa gila aku" gumamnya pelan

Jaejoong memandang sekelilingnya. Kota Seoul masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk. Bangunan-bangunan di sepanjang jalan seakan sedang berlomba-lomba menerangi seluruh kota, membujuk orang-orang untuk menikmati indahnya suasana malam musim panas di ibukota Korea Selatan itu. Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun menetap di Seoul, Jaejoong masih terkagum-kagum pada suasana kota ini. Jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat, namun jalanan masih dipenuhi pejalan kaki dan mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Aroma makanan tercium dari restoran Jepang di depan sana, lagu disko terdengar samar-samar dari toko musik disampingnya, suara orang-orang yang berbicara, berteriak, dan tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa kepalanya pusing. Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada toko makanan kecil di seberang jalan.

"baiklah" ucapnya setelah cukup merenung dan menentukan apa yang harus dilakukannya

Jaejoong menyeberangi jalan dengan langkah cepat, secepat yang mungkin dilakukan sepasang kaki yang belum beristirahat selama delapan jam terakhir, dan masuk ke toko itu. Setelah memberi salam kepada Paman pemilik toko yang sudah lama dikenalnya, Jaejoong langsung berjalan meuju rak makanan.

"Ne, Jaejoong-ah, ada masalah apa lagi di kantor?" Tanya Paman pemilik toko setelah melihat lima bungkus besar keripik kentang yang diletakkan Jaejoong di meja kasir.

"Ah- tidak ada, aku hanya sedikit stress" balas Jaejoong tersenyum malu lalu membuka tas tangannya dan mencari dompet. Kemana dompet itu?

"sebentar Paman, aku yakin sekali sudah memasukkan dompetnya tadi.." Jaejoong mengaduk-ngaduk isi tas tangannya, lalu menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke meja kasir. Kini selain lima bungkus keripik kentang, disana ada sisir kecil, buku kecil yang agak lusuh, ballpoint yang tutupnya sudah hilang, kunci, payung lipat, tiga keping uang logam, sapu tangan merah, ponsel, dua lembar struk belanja yang sudah kusam, bungkus permen kosong, jepitan rambut dan tak lupa cermin kecil.

"Kenapa tidak ada?" Jaejoong bergumam sendiri sambil terus mencari. Ketinggalan di rumah? Berarti seharian ini ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia tidak membawa dompet?

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar dering ponsel. Jaejoong melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kasir. Oh, bukan ponselnya yang berbunyi.

"Kau sudah sampai di rumah? Ya… sebentar lagi aku kesana"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah suara bernada rendah itu. Suara itu milik pria bersetelan putih yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Rupanya bunyi tadi adalah bunyi ponsel pria tersebut. Sekarang Jaejoong melihat orang itu menutup ponsel dan memasukkannya ke saku celana panjangnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang keranjang kecil berisi lima kaleng soju. Pria berkacamata itu masih muda, mungkin usianya sekitar pertengahan dua puluhan, wajahnya tampan dan penampilannya rapi sekali seperti seorang yang mempunyai kedudukkan penting di sebuah perusahaan besar.

Pria itu memandang Jaejoong, lalu tersenyum ramah. Baru pertama kali Jaejoong melihat senyum yang begitu menarik. Senyum itu membuat rasa lelahnya seakan menguap tak berbekas. Senyum itu sangat menawan, sangat… Jaejoong menggeleng untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada barang-barangnya yang berserakkan di atas meja kasir.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa tangannya ditepuk-tepuk. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Paman pemilik toko sedang tersenyum kepadanya

"Jaejoong-ah, bagaimana kalau tuan itu membayar belanjanya duluan?" Tanya Paman pemilik toko

"Oh, ya maaf" jawab Jaejoong memandang Paman pemilik toko, lalu berpaling ke arah pria yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Jaejoong menyingkir ke samping dan pria itu melangkah maju

"Berapa?" Tanya pria itu sambil meletakkan keranjang yang dipegangnya di meja kasir. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ponsel lagi.

Kepala Jaejoong mulai terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Ia sudah sangat lelah dan sekarang bunyi ponsel pria itu nyaris membuatnya lepas kendali. Pria itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan meliriknya sekilas. Lalu ia meletakkan ponsel itu di meja dan merogoh saku yang sebelah lagi. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel yang berbeda, ternyata ponsel yang kedua itulah yang sedang berbunyi nyaring.

Astaga, cepat jawab teleponnya! Satu ponsel saja sudah bikin pusing, kenapa harus punya dua? Pikir Jaejoong sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Pria itu membayar belanjaannya sambil tetap berbicara di ponsel, lalu berjalan ke pintu. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan mengambil ponsel satu lagi yang tadi diletakkan di meja kasir.

"Maaf" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kepada Paman pemilik toko dan Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi senyum itu, senyum yang bisa menghangatkan hati yang beku sekalipun.

Tunggu, kata-kata apa itu tadi? Jaejoong memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan ketika ia membuka mata kembali, pria itu sudah berjalan keluar dan masuk ke mobil sedan putih yang di parkir di depan toko.

Karena Jaejoong tetap tidak bisa menemukan dompetnya, Paman pemilik toko mengijinkannya memabayar besok. Jaejoong mengumpulkan kembali barang-barangnya yang berserakkan di meja kasir sambil berkali-kali membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam sebagai tanda terima kasih sekaligus permintaan maaf.

"Sekarang saatnya pulang" ucapnya setelah keluar dari toko itu dan membuka sebungkus keripik kentang yang dibelinya, namun saat itu juga ponselnya berbunyi dan ia mengutuk hari dimana ponsel diciptakan. Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak ingin menjawab ponselnya karena merasa harus menghemat tenaga untuk perjalanan pulang, tapi benda itu terus saja menjerit minta diangkat. Akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah dan mengaduk-aduk tas tangannya dengan kesal untuk mencari ponselnya sebelum ia sendiri yang akan menjerit di tengah jalan malam itu.

"Haaloo!" Jaejoong ingin marah, tapi suaranya malah terdengar putus asa. Tidak terdengar jawaban dari ujung sana. Orang itu bisu atau apa?

"Halo? Siapa ini? Silahkan bicara… Halo? HALOO?" Jaejoong sedikit berteriak dan baru saja akan memutus hubungan ketika terdengar suara seorang pria yang ragu-ragu di seberang sana.

"Maaf.. bukankah ini ponsel Yunho?" Siapa lagi orang ini

"Anda salah sambung. Ini ponsel Kim Jaejoong" ujar Jaejoong ketus dan langsung menutup flap ponselnya dengan keras

"tidak bisakah kaubiarkan aku tenang sedikit?" Jaejoong menatap ponselnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya

Jaejoong baru akan mencabut baterai ponselnya ketika ia merasa harus menghubungi Ummanya untuk memberitahu ia akan segera sampai di rumah. Walaupun Jaejoong tinggal di Seoul dan orangtuanya di Chungnam, mereka sering menelepon dan mengecek keberadaannya. Tadi Ummanya malah sudah empat menelepon untuk menanyakan kenapa Jaejoong belum sampai di rumah juga.

Jaejoong membuka ponselnya kembali dan menekan angka satu yang akan langsung terhubung ke rumah orangtuanya di Chungnam, tapi ia heran ketika melihat tulisan yang tertera di layar ponselnya setelah ia menekan angka itu. Bukan tulisan 'Rumah' yang tertera seperti biasa, tapi nama Park Yoochun. Jaejoong cepat-cepat memutus hubungan dan tertegun.

Jaejoong memperhatikan ponsel yang dipegangnya. Memang itu ponsel miliknya, setidaknya bentuk dan warnanya sama persis dengan ponsel miliknya. Ia membuka daftar telepon di ponselnya dan tercengang melihat nama-nama yang tidak dikenalnya. Otaknya yang sudah lelah dipaksa berpikir. Tadi di toko itu, semua barangnya berserakan di meja kasir, termasuk ponselnya. Ketika ponsel milik pria yang berdiri dibelakangnya tadi berbunyi untuk pertama kali, ia mengira ponselnya sendiri yang berbunyi karena dering ponsel mereka sama

Kemudian ponsel kedua pria itu berbunyi. Pria itu meletakkan ponselnya yang pertama di meja kasir dan mengeluarkan ponsel kedua. Jadi, di meja kasir ada ponsel pria itu dan ponselnya. Jaejoong teringat bentuk ponsel pria itu yang diletakkan di meja memang sama dengan dengan bentuk ponselnya. Sebelum keluar dari toko, pria itu berbalik untuk mengambil ponsel pertamanya yang tertinggal di meja. Sekarang Jaejoong memegang ponsel dengan dengan daftar nama yang tidak dikenalnya.

Otaknya mulai bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Artinya… artinya… orang itu telah mengambil ponsel yang salah. Pria tadi mengambil ponselnya. Jaejoong memukul-mukul dadanya dan mengerang putus asa

"Bagaimana ini? Aduh, bisa gila aku. Gila" ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mobil pria itu sudah tidak tampak. Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya nyaris ambruk ke tanah. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. Kemana ia harus mencari orang itu?

Tiba-tiba ide muncul di otaknya yang sudah hampir lumpuh. Ponselnya ada pada pria itu, bukan? Berarti Jaejoong bisa menelepon ke ponselnya dan pria itu akan menjawab. Sebersit tenaga muncul kembali. Ia menghubungi ponselnya dengan ponsel pria tadi yang sedang dipegangnya. Jaejoong berjalan mondar-mandir di tepi jalan dengan gelisah sambil menunggu hubungannya tersambung

"Cepat angkat… cepat.. tolong… ce-Halo?" ucapnya tidak sabar

"Oh, Chun. Kenapa lama sekali?"

Park Yoochun tersenyum meminta maaf kepada laki-laki bertumbuh tinggi yang membukakan pintu, lalu melangkah masuk ke rumah yang sudah sering didatanginya

"Maaf, jalanan agak macet" katanya sambil berjalan ke ruang tengah yang cukup luas

"Yunho-ah, ada makanan ringan, aku sudah beli minuman"

"Chun, kau sudah dengar gosipnya?" Tanya Yunho mengikuti Yoochun ke ruang tengah tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan temannya itu. Yoochun menatap temannya yang menghempaskan diri ke sofa, wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran

"Dari mana asal gosip itu?" Tanya Yunho, seakan-akan bertanya pada diri sendiri sedangkan Yoochun hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan sekaleng soju pada Yunho

"Aku dibilang gay" tawanya

"Kenapa mereka bisa berpikir seperti itu? Memangnya sikapku seperti wanita? Atau aku terlalu dekat dengan pria? Katakan padaku Chun, atau jangan-jangan selama ini kau juga berpikir seperti mereka?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu" ujarnya tenang dan duduk di kursi di hadapan Yunho dan meneguk soju dalam genggamannya

"Masalahnya, tabloid dan majalah memang suka mencari berita, kau juga tahu mereka sering menulis artikel yang tidak-tidak. Kau tanya padaku kenapa mereka bisa berpikir kau gay? Mungkin karena selama ini kau tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan wanita manapun di depan publik"

"kalau begitu terserah meraka mau berpikir apa, kalau kita tidak menanggapinya, gosip itu tentu akan mereda sendiri" ucap Yunho mengangkat bahunya

"dua minggu lagi album baru mu akan diluncurkan, aku takut rumor ini bisa mempengaruhi penjualan album mu nantinya. Satu gosip bisa menimbulkan gosip-gosip lain, bahkan masalah lama juga bisa diungkit-ungkit. Produsermu tidak akan senang. Ditambah lagi, bagaimana dengan para penggemarmu? Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan? Kau bisa kehilangan pasar" balas Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho menatap langit-langit ruangan itu

"untuk masalah gosip gay itu, kurasa sudah saatnya bagimu untuk memperkenalkan seseorang kepada publik" balas Yoochun meneguk kembali soju ditangannya

"Apa?" kaget Yunho menatap Yoochun tajam

"sederhana saja, kenapa kau tidak mulai pacaran?" usul Yoochun

"Apa?"

"yang penting jangan berpacaran dengan artis, bisa jadi skandal, terlalu beresiko. Kita juga tidak bisa segera membuat pengumuman resmi kepada wartawan bahwa kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang karena mereka pasti curiga dan akan menduga itu hanya sandiwara untuk mengelak dari gosip gay"

Yoochun mengerutkan kening dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya… Akhirnya ia menoleh dan mendapati Yunho sedang menunggu hasil renungannya

"baiklah" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"kita misalkan saja bahwa sebenarnya kau punya kekasih tapi kekasihmu tidak bersedia diekspos, jadi kau terpaksa merahasiakan hubungan kalian. Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang tahu siapa orang itu dan tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya"

"tidak ada yang pernah melihat dan tidak ada yang tahu. Apa untungnya begitu? Orang-orang tidak akan percaya pada sekedar kata-kata belaka" bingung Yunho mendengar penjelasan temannya itu

"tapi kita bisa memberikan bukti"

"bukti apa?"

"foto dirimu bersama orang itu"

"orang yang mana?"

"orang yang menjadi kekasihmu"

"kekasih yang mana?"

Semua bisa diatur kalau memang kau mau"

"maksudnya?"

"kita cari seseorang yang tidak dikenal siapa pun dan memintanya menjadi kekasihmu selama beberapa saat. Kau hanya perlu memamerkannya di depan wartawan, beres, bukan?" senyum Yoochun

"Bagaimana kalau wartawan mulai menyelidiki asal-usul orang itu? Lagi pula dimana kita cari orang yang bersedia dan bisa dipercaya untuk diajak bekerja sama? Masa dipilih sembarangan?" Tanya Yunho lagi sedang Yoochun meneguk sojunya lagi menatap tamannya yang tampak cemas mempertimbangkan usulnya yang sulit ditebak itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya

"orang seperti apa yang akan kita pilih? Boleh aku pilih sendiri? Atau kita pilih saja orang pertama yang berjalan melewati pintu itu?" ucap Yunho akhirnya setelah beberapa saat dan mendesah yang dibalas dengan tawa renyah dari Yoochun

"Chun, ada apa?"

"astaga Yunho, aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau serius begitu?" ucapnya mendorong pelan bahu Yunho

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya bercanda soal usul tadi. Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan, pasti ada jalan keluarnya" Yoochun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Ah, pusing! Aku mau keluar jalan-jalan sebentar. Chun, kau mau ikut?" dengus Yunho tertwa kecil

"Oke" balas Yoochun

"Oh ya Chun, ponselku sudah diperbaiki belum?" kembali Yunho memainkan kaleng soju yang sedang dipegangnya

Yoochun mengeluarkan ponsel dan megulurkannya kepada Yunho, lalu ia teringat pada telepon yang diterimanya dalam perjalanan ke rumah Yunho tadi. Seseorang yang mengaku bernama Kim Jaejoong itu berkata ponsel mereka tertukar. Karena ia sendiri tidak bisa mengambilnya, Yoochun meminta orang itu datang ke rumah Jung Yunho. Mungkin permintaannya agak keterlaluan karena hal itu bukan salah orang itu, tapi apa boleh buat, Yunho sedang uring-uringan dan hal itu membuatnya tidak suka menunggu lama. Ia baru akan menceritakan hal ini pada Yunho ketika bel pintu depan berbunyi.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" heran Yunho

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini ia sial sekali. Mungkin begitu sampai di rumah ia harus cepat-cepat mandi air hangat untuk membuang semua rasa penatnya. Sekarang ia berdiri di depan pintu rumah besar warna putih. Pria yang katanya bernama Park Yoochun menyuruhnya kemari untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertukar. Jaejoong merasa sangat jengkel, kenapa ia harus datang, bukankah orang itu yang deluan mengambil ponsel yang salah? Ia bahkan sampai harus meminjam uang dari Paman pemilik toko supaya bisa naik bus, ditambah harus berjalan kaki untuk sampai di kawasan perumahan elite ini.

Jaejoong kembali menghembuskan napas. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, hal terpenting sekarang adalah mendapatkan ponselnya kembali, setelah ini ia bakal bisa bergegas pulang. Hari sudah semakin larut dan ia sudah menguap empat kali dalam limat belas menit ini. Pintu terbuka dan Jaejoong mengenali wajah pria yang membuka pintu itu. Ia pria yang ada di toko tadi, walaupun agak sulit, Jaejoong memaksa seulas senyum sopan. Pipinya terasa agak kaku, tapi ia berharap senyumnya terlihat normal.

"Apa kabar? Saya Kim Jaejoong yang tadi menelepon. Saya ingin mengembalikan ponsel Anda. Ini" Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel orang itu

"Oh, terima kasih banyak" kata pria itu ramah

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan. Silakan masuk, ponsel Anda ada di dalam" tambahnya

Sebenarnya Jaejoong tahu ia tidak boleh masuk ke rumah orang tak dikenal sembarangan, apalagi jam selarut ini. Tapi otaknya sudah tidak bisa berfungsi lagi sebagaimana mestinya dan ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah supaya bisa pulang ke rumah dan tidur. Lagi pula orang itu kelihatan sangat baik.

Jaejoong melangkah masuk dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke ruang duduk luas dengan perabotan mewah. Di sofa panjang yang mendominasi ruang tamu itu duduk seorang laki-laki yang sedang berbicara di telepon. Wajahnya tampan, potongan rambutnya bagus dan rapi, walaupun Jaejoong pribadi tidak terlalu suka dengan warna rambut yang agak kecoklatan. Ia merasa pernah melihat laki-laki itu entah dimana.

"Mungkin Anda salah sambung" Jaejoong mendengar pria itu berkata di ponselnya

"tidak ada yang namanya Kim Jaejoong atau Hero disini"

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dengan pandangan bertanya sambil menunjk kearah ponsel yang sedang dipegang laki-laki tampan di sofa itu

"Ya, itu ponsel Anda" ucap Yoochun tersenyum kecil

"Maaf, Kim JeongSu ssi, saya benar-benar tidak mengenal Anda. Saya juga tidak kenal Kim Jaejoong, bagaimana saya bisa meminta dia menjawab telepon Anda? Anda salah sambung" kesal Yunho tanpa menyadari kedatanagn Jaejoong dan mengerutkan keningnya

"Orang aneh" tambahnya menutup flap ponselnya dengan keras

"Yun.. ponsel itu milik orang ini" ucap Yoochun menunjuk kearah Jaejoong dan Yunho berpaling ke arah Jaejoong. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, baru Jaejoong sadar siapa orang itu.

Yunho agak bingung mendegar penjelasan Yoochun, pandagannya berpindah-pindah dari sang manajer ke pria yang berdiri di hadapannya, lalu kembali ke manajer lagi. Secara sekilas, ia mengamati orang asing yang sekarang ada di ruang tamunya itu; pria tinggi dengan perawakan yang cukup tegap namun tetap lebih pendek dan kecil dari tubuhnya, dengan rambut hitam pendek yang sangat sesuai dengan bentuk wajahnya dan tangannya menjinjing kantong plastik besar serta tas tangan. Raut wajahnya terlihat kusam dan lelah, kulitnya yang memang sudah putih terlihat sangat pucat. Pria itu diam tak bersuara sementara Yoochun menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi

"Oh, jadi ini ponsel Anda?" Tanya Yunho sambil bangkit dari sofa lalu mengulurkan ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya

"itu.. tadi-siapa namanya, maaf saya lupa- menelepon mencari Kim Jaejoong atau Hero. Anda sendiri Kim Jaejoong atau Hero?"

"dua-duanya nama saya" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum samar dan ponsel itu kembali berbunyi yang membuat Yunho tersentak kaget

"silakan dijawab" ucapnya cepat menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Jaejoong

"Halo" Jaejoong menerima ponsel itu dan langsung menjawab panggilannya

Detik berikutnya Yunho dan Yoochun sedikit tertegun mendengar Jaejoong berbicara dengan logat yang sedikit aneh di telinga mereka. Yunho menoleh kearah manajernya untuk bertanya yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Yoochun. Percakapan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah menutup teleponnya Jaejoong memandang Yoochun dan Yunho bergantian dengan sikap serba salah.

"Eumm.. terima kasih banyak, saya pulang dulu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Tunggu, kalau boleh tahu tadi kau menggunakan logat mana?" sela Yoochun

"aku berasal dari Chungnam" jawab Jaejoong langsung

"Oh, begitu" Yoochun tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk Karena sepertinya Jaejoong tidak ingin membicarakannya lebih lanjut

"Saya permisi" ujar Jaejoong sambil beranjak ke pintu

"sebentar" selanya lagi menahan Jaejoong dan memandang Yunho sekilas

"Anda tidak datang dengan mobil, bukan? Tadi saya lihat tidak ada mobil diluar. Begini saja, kebetulan kami juga mau keluar, bagaimana kalau Anda kami antar? Saya merasa tidak enak karena Anda harus mengantar ponsel itu kemari" sesalnya

"tidak usah, saya bisa naik bus" balas Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kanannya

"kami bisa mengantar Anda ke halte bus, anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasih sekaligus tanda permintaan maaf dari kami" lanjut Yunho yang tidak yakin pria itu bisa pulang sendiri dengan keadaan seperti itu

Jaejoong memandang mereka berdua bergantian dengan matanya yang besar, raut wajahya tampak bimbang. Sepertinya otaknya sedang berputar, mencari cara untuk menolak tawaran itu. Yunho bisa memahaminya...

"tidak usah khawatir, kami tidak akan macam-macam. Percayalah" ucap Yunho tersenyum padanya walaupun sebenarnya ucapannya tidak terlalu membuat Jaejoong yakin

"Oh, bukan. Saya tidak bermaksud begitu" kembali Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kanannya

"Ayo, biar kami antar sampai halte bus" sela Yunho meraih kunci mobil manajernya yang terletak di meja.

"Chun, kita pakai mobil mu saja, ya?" tambahnya menatap Yoochun

Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong lebih banyak diam, bila diajak bicara, ia hanya menjawab seperlunya. Yunho melirik manajernya yang sedang menyetir dan melirik ke kaca spion untuk mencuri pandang ke kursi belakang. Pria itu duduk bersandar dan memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Yunho ingin tahu apa yang membuat pria itu terlihat begitu lelah

"Saya turun di depan sana saja" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba

"disini saja?yakin tidak mau kami antar sampai di rumah?" Tanya Yunho sedikit membalikkan tubuhnya menatap pria itu

"benar, kami tidak keberatan" tambah Yoochun

"tidak usah, berhenti disini saja" senyum Jaejoong penuh keterpaksaan

"Terima kasih" ucap Jaejoong setelah Yoochun menepikan mobilnya dan dia keluar dari mobil itu

"Selamat malam" tambah Jaejoong membukuk memberi salam

"Kim Jaejoong sii, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan. Apakah Anda mengenal teman saya ini?" Tanya Yoochun yang menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan menunjuk kearah Yunho

"Orang ini? Jung Yunho bukan? Jung Yunho yang penyanyi itu?" angguk Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya

"lagu Anda… lagu Anda.. bagus" tambahnya

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**FF****ini****saduran****dari****novel****maha****karya****Ilana****Tan**** "****Summer****in****Seoul****"**

**Jadi****ini****bukan****asli****punya****saya,****hanya****bikin****versi****Yunjae****nya**

**Karena cara penulisan Jaehan dengan Ilana Tan berbeda, jadi pasti ada perbedaan penulisan dengan ff Jaehan yang biasanya**

**Semua kejadian dan cerita sesuai dengan isi novel, namun akan terjadi beberapa penambahan dan perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan peran Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong juga kesesuaian cerita**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments. I don't care with your comments**

**FF****by.****Jaehan****Kim****Yunjae**

**Chapter 2**

**Second Meeting**

"Lagu Anda bagus?"

Jaejoong yang duduk bersila di tempat tidur dengan selimut membungkus seluruh bagian tubuhnya menatap bingung Kim Junsu yang duduk disampingnya. Temannya yang bermata kecil dan berambut sangat pendek itu balas menatap Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada

"Aku tidak percaya kau hanya bisa berkata begitu. Kenapa tidak minta tanda tangannya?" kesal Junsu padanya

"mungkin karena kemarin aku sedang kesal dan lelah… dan lumpuh otak" balas Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan memegang pipinya yang masih agak terlihat pucat

"betul, sepertinya otakku benar-benar sudah lumpuh semalam. Bagaimana bisa aku masuk kedalam mobil orang yang tidak ku kenal? dan saat itu sudah hampir tengah malam. Astaga, apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Tidak, tidak. aku sudah gila. Syukurlah aku masih beruntung. Bagaimana kalau samapi terjadi apa-apa kemarin?" tambahnya dengan nada histeris

"Yah, kau bukannya bersama orang asing, kau bersama Jung Yunho. Kenapa kau tidak minta tanda tangan?" decak Junsu dengan nada yang sangat menyesal

"Jung Yunho orang asing bagiku" cetus Jaejoong

"lagi pula kau tahu sendiri aku bukan penggemarnya, kenapa aku harus minta tanda tangan" tambahnya

"walaupun bukan penggemarnya, kau kan tahu temanmu yang satu ini penggemar beratnya" balas Junsu masih dengan nada kesal

"aku sudah begitu setia menunggu kemunculannya lagi setelah empat tahun ini. Setidaknya kau bisa minta tanda tangannya untukku… tidak semua orang bisa bertemu langsung dengan Jung Yunho, kau tahu? Dan kemarin, entah keajaiban apa, kau bertemu dengannya, kau bicara dengannya, dan dia bahkan mengantarmu dengan mobilnya"

Mobil temannya, temannya juga ada disana" sela Jaejoong

"kau naik mobil bersamanya, kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan-" ucap Junsu tanpa menghiraukan Jaejoong

"Yah, Kim Junsu!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, tapi kalau lain kali kau bertemu dengannya, jangan lupa minta tanda tangannya untukku" pasrah Junsu

"kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi" Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan pandangannya menerawang

"Oh ya, kudengar Jung Yunho itu sebenarnya gay. Aku tidak tahu gosip itu benar atau tidak, meski aku sedikit berharap itu benar. kemarin kau bertemu langsung dengannya. Menurutmu bagaimana? Sikapnya seperti apa? Apakah ia terlihat normal-normal saja? Terlihat berbeda? Apakah penampilannya berubah setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang?" celetuk Junsu dengan pertanyaan memburu

"entahlah, aku tidak merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya, biasa saja, aku kan sudah bilang bahwa kemarin aku lumpuh otak. Aku bahkan tidak ingat lagi baju apa yang dipakainya" Jaejoong mengerutkan kening menjawab pertanyaan Junsu

"kau benar-benar tidak berguna, hanya kau yang bisa demam di musim panas seperti ini. Kepalamu masih sakit? Sudah baikan, belum?" Tanya Junsu dengan nada prihatin

"Junsu, sebenarnya apa yang kau suka dari Jung Yunho? Kenapa kau begitu tergila-gila padanya?" Tanya Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Karena dia tampan, lucu, pandai menyanyi dan karena dai menulis lagu-lagu yang begitu romantis dan menyentuh. Oh ya, album barunya akan diluncurkan sebentar lagi. Ah, aku sudah tidak sabar" senyum Junsu

"begitu?" ucap Jaejoong tertunduk dan Junsu malah memekik dan terperanjat

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong begitu melihat Junsu meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di latai dengan kasar dan mulai mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya

"bodohnya aku, bodohnya aku" gumam Junsu berulang-ulang

"seharusnya aku langsung tahu begitu kau menceritakannya padaku" tambahnya tanpa menatap Jaejoong sedikitpun

"Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong heran

"Nah, coba kau lihat ini" ucap Junsu mengeluarkan sebuah majalah dan membuka-buka halamannya

"Pertemuan Tengah Malam" Jaejoog membaca artikel yang ditunjuk Junsu dan mendadak merinding. Artikel itu dilengkapi dua foto Jung Yunho bersama seseorang, wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, tapi Jaejoong sudah tentu bisa mngenali dirinya sendiri. Orang yang bersama Jung Yunho itu adalah dirinnya sendiri. Astaga! Apa-apaan ini?

Foto pertama memperlihatkan Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang keluar dari rumah artis itu. Kepala Jaejoong tertunduk ketik di foto sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat. Jaejoong ingat saat itu teman Yunho masih berada di dalam rumah sehingga orang itu tidak ikut terfoto. Foto yang kedua diambil ketika Yunho sedang membuka pintu mobil untuknya. Sosoknya tidak terlihat jelas karena terhalang tubuh Yunho, Jaejoong merasa bersyukur karena wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Aku sempat melupakan majalah ini ketika aku mendengar kau sakit" ucap Junsu menjelaskan

"seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduga ketika kau menceritakan apa yang kaualami semalam tadi, tapi anehnya hari ini kerja otakku lambat sekali. Orang yang di foto itu kau, bukan?" lanjutnya

"Astaga, siapa yang mengambil foto-foto ini?" gumam Jaejoong tak percaya

"Jung Yunho itu artis terkenal, tentu saja banyak wartawan yang sibuk mencari berita tentang dirinya, dan yang satu ini benar-benar berita hebat, disini malah ditulis kau kekasih Jung Yunho dan bahkan mengira kau adalah wanita"

"Aku tidak berdua saja dengannya, orang berkaca mata itu, teman Jung Yunho, juga bersama kami, seharusnya siapapun yang mengambil foto itu juga tahu, apa mereka tidak melihat kalau aku juga ini pria?" ujar Jaejoong mengembalikan majalah itu pada Junsu

"sudah ku bilang, Jung Yunho itu artis terkenal, setiap majalah harus mencari berita yang bisa menarik perhatian orang. Kalau kalian bertiga yang ada di dalam foto itu, tidak aka nada berita. Jadi jangan salahkan mereka, tapi salahkan wajah cantikmu itu yang membuat mereka mengira kalau kau adalah wanita" jawab Junsu menarik napas panjang

"Tapi wajahku tidak terlalu terlihat di foto itu?" bela Jaejoong

"tapi tubuhmu yang masih lebih kecil dari tubuh Jung Yunho juga tidak terllau membantu, Jaejoong-ah"

"untunglah wajahku tidak terlalu terlihat, Junsu, kuharap kau tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun tentang pertemuanku dengan Jung Yunho"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Junsu bingung

"enak saja mereka membuat gosip sembarangan. Kekasihnya? Aku? Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan urusan seperti gosip artis…"

"kepalamu masih sakit?" Tanya Junsu melihat Jaejoong yang memegang dahinya

"Tidak, aku sudah baikan, sepertinya gara-gara kecapekan ditambah stress akhirnya demam. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Junsu, kau pulnag saja dan bantu Umma mu. Sekarang kan jam makan siang, rumah makan kalian pasti sedang ramai"

"Umma juga mencemaskanmu, jadi aku diijinkan tinggal lebih lama. Oh ya, Umma memasak bubur untukmu, tadi aku taruh di dapur, kau harus memakannya, mengerti?"

"sudah tidak panas, tapi tetap harus minum obat. Nanti sore aku akan menjengukmu lagi, kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku" lanjut Junsu setelah mengambil tasnya dan meletakkan tangannya di kening Jaejoong

"kau baik sekali Junsu-ah, sampaikan terima kasihku pada Ahjuma karena sudah memsak bubur untukku. Ah, tidak usah. Sebaiknya aku sendiri yang meneleponnya dan berterimakasih. Satu lagi, kau harus ingat, soal pertemuanku dengan Jung Yunho kemarin malam, jangan kau katakan pada siapa pun"

Ya, ya, aku tahu, kau tenagn saja. Istirahat yang banyak, sampai jumpa" ucap Junsu sebelum keluar dari kamar Jaejoong

Jung Yunho berdiri tegak di dekat jendela besar ruangan kantor manajernya yang berada di lantai 20 gedung pencakar langit ini. Ia memandang keluar jendela dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana. Ia tidak senang menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul seperti yang sering dilakukannya pada hari-hari biasa. Pagi ini sebuah majalah lagi-lagi memuat artikel yang mengomentari gosip gay-nya. Gosip itu merambat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak lama lagi ia pasti akan dimintai penejalsan. Wartawan-wartawan akan mengejarnya… menanyainya… menuntut tanggapannya. Itulah resiko menjadi artis. Kenangan buruk masa lalu itu muncul lagi. Kerika wartawan mengajukan ribuan pertanyaan tanpa henti, ketika ia merasa begitu frustasi dan harus bersembunyi untuk menenangkan diri. Kini, dengan adanya gosip baru itu, hari-hari penuh perjuangan akan kembali dimulai… atau apakah sebenarnya sudah dimulai?

"Oh Yunho, sudah datang rupanya" sapaan Yoochun membangunkan Yunho dari lamunannya

"sudah lama?" tanyanya berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan meletakkan map biru di mejanya

"baru saja sampai, ada apa menyuruhku kemari pagi-pagi?" Tanya Yunho menghampiri kursi di depan meja manajernya itu

Yoochun menyampirkan jasnya di sandaran kursi lalu membuka map yang tadi di letakkannya di meja. Ia mengeluarkan majalah dari dalamnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Yunho

"Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana mereka bisa... ini-" marah Yunho ketika melihat artikel yang ada di dalam majalah itu

"benar, ini foto yang diambil kemarin malam ketika kita mengantar orang itu" angguk Yoochun

"bagus, satu gosip masih tidak cukup rupanya" Yunho melempar majalah itu ke meja dan ia bersandar di kursi

"bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan foto-foto ini? Apakah menurutmu orang yang kemarin itu ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini?" tanyanya lagi

"Tidak! kurasa tidak, meski kemungkinan seperti itu tetap ada, sekecil apa pun tapi menurutku tidak begitu" geleng Yoochun tidak setuju yang dibalas dengan renungan dari Yunho

"orang yang kemarin itu, Kim Jaejoong… aku sudah menyelidikinya" ucap Yoochun mengulurkan kertas kepada Yunho

"sedang kuliah tahun ke tiga dan bekerja sambilan di butik seorang perancang busana. Ayahnya kepala cabang perusahaan mobil dan Ibunya ibu rumah tangga. Dia anak tunggal, lahir di Chungnam dan tinggal disana sampai usianya sepuluh tahun, lalu karena kontrak kerja ayahnya sudah selesai, mereka sekeluarga pindah ke Seoul. Lima tahun yang laluorang tuanya pindah kembali ke Chungnam karena ayahnya ditugaskan lagi disana, sedangkan dia tetap tinggal di Seoul. Latar belakangnya bersih dan sederhana" lanjut Yoochun panjang lebar

"dari mana kau mendapatkan semua informasi ini? Sampai tinggi dan berat badannya" tawa Yunho membaca tulisan pada kertas yang dipegangnya

"Menurut orang-orang yang kenal baik dengannya, Kim Jaejoong adalah otrang baik-baik dan bisa dipercaya. Tidak merokok, tidak pernah mabuk-mabukkan, tidak memakai obat-obat terlarang, dan tidak punya catatan criminal apa pun. Jadi aku berani menyimpulkan dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan foto-foto di majalah itu" tambahnya mengeluarkan sehelai kertas lain dalam mapnya yang diterima oleh Yunho

"meski harus diakui… secara tidak langsung gosip yang satu ini sudah membantu kita" Yunho menatapanya bingung

"bukankah gosip ini dengan sendirinya mematahkan gosip gay-mu? Foto-foto itu memperlihatkan kau bersama seseorang di depan rumah pribadimu pada waktu yang sangat mencurigakan, ditambah mereka mengira bahwa dia adalah seorang wanita" jawab Yoochun tanpa menuggu pertanyaan dari Yunho

"Aku tahu kau sudah meminta ijin untuk tidak datang bekerja hari ini karena tidak enakk badan, tapi aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang, tuan Kim. Saat ini juga, kami disini sibuk sekali, apalagi aku sampai hampir tidak punya waktu untuk menarik napas, aku terpaksa memintamu datang. Tuan Kim tolong datanglah sekarang, kumohon… kau pasti tidak sedang sakit berat, kalu tidak saat ini kau pasti sudah di opname di rumah sakit dan bukannya istirahat di rumah. Okay, tuan Kim?"

Jaejoong berbaring di ranjang dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya, Ia mendengarkan kata-kata bosnya yang mengalir seperi air bah di ujung sana dengan mata terpejam. Seharusya ia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya hari ini, seharusnya bosnya tidak menghubunginya, seharusnya bosnya tidak bersikap begini. Orang sakit masa disurh kerja? Lagi pula ini kan hari sabtu. Diktator!

"Tuan Kim? Tuan Kim? Halooo? Kau mendengakanku, Tuan Kim?aku tidak bisa berbicara lama-lama, tuan Kim, sangat sangat sibuk, kau akan datang, kan?" paksa orang itu

"Ya, ya Ny. Han, saya mnegerti, saya akan sampai disana dalam satu jam" sahut Jaejoong malas

"kau punya waktu setengah jam untuk samapi di studioku, tuan Kim" jawab bosnya itu sebelum menutup telepon

"lihat saja, kau akan menerima surat pengunduran diriku hari senin nanti. Drakula! Pengisap darah! Hahh- bisa gila aku!" kesal Jaejoong menutup ponselnya dan berjalan terseok-seok menuju lemari pakaian

Empat puluh tig amenit kemudian Jaejoong sudah berdiri di studio Tuan Han, salah satu perancang busana paling popular di Korea. Yang disebut sebagai studio oleh bosnya adalah ruang kerja berantakan yang penuh kain berbagai corak, baik kain perca, tak berguna maupun kain yang masih baru. Studio itu terletak di lantai teratas gedung berlantai tiga itu. Butik Tuan Han sendiri terdiri atas dua lantai: lantai pertama diperuntukkan tamu umum sedangkan lantai duanya untuk tamu VIP

Jaejoong masuk dan melihat pria setengah baya berpenampilan cukup elegan, berambut merah dan berkacamata itu sedang memandangi model kurus dengan tatapan tidak puas. Lalu dengan sekali sentakan tangan ia menyuruh model itu pergi dan menyuruh anak buahnya memanggil model lain

"Tuan Kim! Kau terlambat. Kenapa- sebentar…" tepat saat ia melihat Jaejoong model baru masuk ruangannya itu

"Tidak! Tidak! bukan kau. Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya mereka mengerti model seperti apa yang kubutuhkan? Astaga! Panggilkan Tuan Lee kemari" umpatnya

Jaejoong yang melihat model baru itu hanya dapat memandangnya dengan kasihan. Harus diakui Tuan Han ini bukan orang yang mudah, kadang-kadang orang jenius memang sulit untuk ditangani

"Kau lihat sendiri, Tuan Kim, kami sedang sibuk sekali untuk fashion show. Tolong kauantarkan pakaian-pakaian ini untuk dicoba" lanjutnya

"Diantarkan kepada siapa dan dicoba untuk apa, Tuan Han?" Tanya Jaejoong yang bingung dengan ucapan Tuan Han yang tidak jelas itu

"Astaga! Tuan Kim. Kau tentu ingat aku pernah bercerita tentang Jung Yunho, bukan? Dia sudah setuju akan memakai pakaian rancanganku dalam setiap penampilannya. Makanya kau cepat-cepatlah pergi ke sana dan pastikan pakaian-pakaian itu sudah cocok dengan ukuran dan seleranya" titah Tuan Han menatap kaget Jaejoong

"Itu! Pakaian yang di rak itu!" tunjuk Tuan Han

"Siapa yang Anda sebut tadi?" tanyanya tidak percaya

"Jung Yunho, penyanyi itu, kau tidak kenal? Sudahlah, kenal atau tidak bukan masalah, sana cepat pergi! Dia sudah menunggu di butik. Ayo sana. Cepat! Paksan pria tua itu mendorong tubuh Jaejoong keluar studionya

Jaejoong mendorog rak beroda yang nyaris terisi penuh pakaian di sepanjang koridor, masih dengan ia berjaln menuju lift. Di tengah jalan Jaejoong berpapasan dengan penjaga butik yang sudah kenal baik dengannya dan diberitahu Jung Yunho sudah menunggu di lantai dua

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang peragaan lantai dua yang memancarkan kesan elite itu, dengan ragu Jaejoong berhenti beberapa saat. Kenapa ia harus bertemu Jung Yunho lagi? Apa yang harus ia katakana kepadanya? Apa yang hatus ia lakukan? Apakah laki-laki itu sudah tahu tentang foto-foto yang dimuat di majalah itu?

Jaejoong mendesah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, mungkin saja Jung Yunho malah tidak ingat padanya lagi. Jaejoong mengangguk, benar, Yunho pasti sudah lupa padanya, artis-artis pasti sulit megingat wajah Karena setiap hari harus bertemu begitu banyak orang baru. Pasti begitu, mana mungkin mereka ingat setiap orang yang mereka temui dalam waktu singkat, kan?

Dengan keyakinan itu Jaejoong mendorong pintu kaca besar dihadapannya dan melangkah masuk, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memaksa kakinya terus berjalan. Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintu putih salah satu kamar peragaan dan kembali menarik napas. Baiklah, ini saatnya. Lakukan dan selesaikan secepatnya! Tidak usah cemas, orang itu tidak akan ingat padamu, kerjakan saja tugasmu. Ia meraih pegangan pintu dan membukanya

"Salah seorang anak buahnya akan mengantarkan pakaian-pakaian itu kesini" ujar Yoochun sambil menutup ponselnya

"Sudah kubilang, seharusnya kita tidak usah datang secepat ini" balas Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dalam ruangan itu

"Ah, aku salah, ternyata bukan kita yang datang terlalu cepat, mereka yang terlambat. Hahh- harus menunggu berapa lama?" tambah Yunho melirik jan tangannya

Yoochun baru akan menjawab ketika ponselnya berdering untuk kesekian kalinya dalam dua jam terakhir, Yunho menatap manajernya yang sedang berbicara dengan bahasa formal di ponsel, sepertinya telepon dari produser atau semacamnya. Yoochun memberi isyarat akan keluar sebentar, Yunho mengangguk tak acuh dan Yoochun keluar dari ruangan.

Yunho merebahkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa, mencoba mendapatkan kenyamanan. Baru saja ia merasa damai dan hampir terlelap ketika ia mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka dan suara seseorang yang berbeda dengan suara Yoochun

"Selamat siang, maaf membuat Anda menunggu lama"

Yunho membuka mata, pria berambut potongan pendek dan bertopi merah memasuki ruangan sambil mendorong rak pakaian beroda, pria itu membungkuk hormat. Yunho berdiri dan balas membungkuk

"Tuan Han meminta saya membawakan pakaian-pakaian ini untuk Anda, silahkan dicoba" Jaejoong mendorong rak itu hingga ke ujung ruangan dan mengeluarkan salah satu pakaian lalu mengulurkannya pada Yunho

Ada perasaan janggal yang mengusik Yunho, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu. Ia menerima pakaian yang disodorkan dan beranjak ke bilik ganti

Selesai mengenakan pakaian, Yunho menyibakkan tirai, tepat pada saat itu orang yang membawakan pakaian tadi sedang duduk di kursi bulat di samping sofa, topi merahnya dilepas dan orang itu sedang merapikan rambutnya yang hitam pendek dengan jemai tangannya. Yunho tertegun dan menatapnya, itulah kali pertama ia melihat jelas wajah orang itu sejak ia masuk bersama rak pakaian. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menoleh dengan wajah terkejut, sepertinya I amenyadari sedang diperhatikan, ia cepat-cepat mengenakan kembali topinya dan berdiri

"Apakah pakaiannya cocok? Anda suka?" Tanya Jaejoong

Bukankah Ia orang yang kemarin ditemuinya? Tidak salah lagi. Yunho masih ingat wajah orang itu, wajah yang lelah dan pucat. Pria itu berdiri dihadapannya, ini memang orang yang kemarin, wajahnya masih tampak lelah dan pucat. Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Apakah ia tidak mengenalnya?

"Kita pernah bertemu" ucap Yunho, ia benar-benar yakin dan ingin melihat reaksi gadis itu

"Oh?" balas Jaejoong tertegun dan memandang Yunho ragu-ragu

Yunho kecewa karena orang itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun, ia hanya menatapnya dengan mata besarnya. Pria itu bodoh atau benar-benar tidak ingat lagi kejadian kemari malam? Bukannya sombong, tapi Yunho tidak habis pikir bagaimana seseorang bisa melupakan artis yang baru ia temui kemarin malam? Yuhho kesal karena justru dirinyalah yang ingat pada pria itu, sementara pria itu tampaknya sama sekali tidak ingat padanya. Bagaimana bisa? Atau sebenarnya ia tidak sepopuler yang ia kira? Apakah dunia seudah berubah tanpa sepengetahuannya?

"Kau datang kerumahku kemarin malam karena ponsel kita tertukar" ujarnya datar untuk membantu pria itu mengingatnya kembali

Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho masuk ke bilik ganti dan menarik tirai. Ia menghembuskan napas lega dan duduk di kursi bulat yang empuk, laki-laki itu ternyata memang tidak mengingatnya, Jaejoong melepaskan topi dan memegang topinya dengan sebelah tangannya. Lelah sekali, semoga saja sampai pekerjaannya selesai Jung Yunho tidak akan mengenalinya. Ia merapikan rambut hitamnya dengan jemari tangannya sambil melamun, tiba-tiba ia melihat Yunho sudah berdiri disana sambil memperhatikannya, Jaejoong tersentak dan segera memakai topinya kembali

"Bagaimana? Apakah pakaiannya cocok? Anda suka?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat

"Kita pernah bertemu"

Jaejoong bergeming, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ternyata Jung Yunho mengenalinya. Bagaiman sekarang? Mengaku saja? Tapi kalau baru mengaku sekarang akan terasa aneh. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas

"Kau datang kerumahku kemarin malam karena ponsel kita tertukar"

"Oh ya benar. apa kabar?" balas Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah dengan elakkannya

"Ternyata ingat juga" gumam Yunho berpaling dan mendengus

"Ya?"

"Jadi kau bekerja disini?" tanya Yunho kembali menatapnya

"Ya… bisa dibilang begitu"

"foto di majalah itu… kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Sudah.." jawab Jaejoong menelan ludah. Apakah Yunho akan menganggap dia yang ada dibalik semua itu?

"Tapi bukan aku… Maksudku, aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Sungguh" tambahnya

"Kami jug aberpikir begitu, lagi pula sebenarnya foto-foto itu malah membantuku" tawa Yunho sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menunjukkan ekspresi bingung

"Kau sering membaca majalah?" tanya Yunho

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Lagi pula ia sama sekali tidak perlu membaca majalah untuk tahu gosip seputar artis. Teryata, Kim Junsu, adalah majalah berjalan. Junsu tahu semua yang terjadi dalam dunia artis, apa pun yang ia ketahui pasti akan diceritakan kepada Jaejoong, tidak peduli Jaejoong sebenarnya mau tahu atau tidak.

"Mhm.. berarti tidak tahu-menahu soal gosip tentang diriku" angguk Yunho

"Gosip gay itu?" celetuk Jaejoong

"bukannya kau tadi bilangkau tidak baca majalah?" kaget Yunho menatapnya

"temanku yang menceritakannya padaku" aku Jaejoong salah tingkah

"ternyata banyak orang yang sudah tahu, bagaimanapun foto-foto itu sudah membantuku mengatasi gosip ini" desah Yunho sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk tak acuh

"Kim Jaejoong ssi – namamu Kim Jaejoong, bukan?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah berseri-seri

"karena kau sudah membantuku satu kali, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku lagi?" lanjutnya cepat

"Bantu… apa?"

"jadi pacarku"

"A-apa?" Yunho agak kaget mendengar pekikan pria itu, tapi ia bisa memaklumina

"begini, biar kuganti kalimat permintaanku, Aku hanya ingin memintamu berfoto denganku sebagai pacarku" Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung

"hanya berfoto, bagaimana?"

"Kenapa aku?"

"tidak ada alasan khusus, kupikir kau mungkin mau membantuku, bagaimanapun kita pernah difoto bersama walaupun tanpa sengaja, ditamabah mereka semua mengira kau adalah wanita"

"kalau kau mau, anggap saja aku menawarkan pekerjaan padamu, tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu yang sekarang, kau masih kuliah? Kuliahmu juga tidak akan terganggu"

"memangnya aku terlihat seperti sedang butuh pekerjaan? Atau butuh uang?" tanya Jaejoong datar

"Memang tidak" akunya menatap Jaejoong dari kepala hingga ujung kaki

"begini saja, aku akan memberimu apapun yang kau inginkan kalau kau bersedia membantuku"

"haya untuk berfoto bersana?" tanya Jaejoong merasa ragu

"begitulah rencananya" nulai merasa tidak percaya melihat tanggapan Jaejoong

Tiba-tiba terdengarsuara ponsel, otomatis Yunho merogoh saku bagian dalam jasnya, pada saat yang bersamaan Jaejoong juga merogoh tas tangannya yang terletak di meja. Ternyata yang bordering ponsel milik Jaejoong, Yunho baru teringat bahwa ponsel mereka sama bahkan nada deringnya, mungkin salah satu dari mereka harus mengganti nada deringanya.

Jaejoong menatap ponselnya, membuka tutupnya dan langsung menutupnya lagi tanpa menjawabnya, rasa ingin tahu Yunho bertamabah ketika melihat Jaejoong melepaskan baterai ponselnya kemudian kembali menyimpan baterainya kedalam tasnya itu. Siapa yang meneleponnya tadi? Tidak tampak eksperi apa pun diwajahnya, tapi sepertinya Jaejoong itdak berminat memberikan penjelasan atas tindakkanny barusan

"baiklah, asalkan wajahku tidak terlihat" ucap Jaejoong menatap Yunho

"Terima kasih, kuharap kau tidak akan memberitahu orang lain tentang kesepakatan ini, bahkan orangtuamu sekalipun. Aku tidak ingin menciptakan skandal yang lebih parah, aku bisa mempercayaimu, kan?" balas Yunho tersenyum lega

"Mhm… aku mengerti" jawab Jaejoong menyanggupi

Pada saat itu pintu terbuka dan mereka berdua menoleh, ternyata yang masuk adalak Park Yoochun. Sang manajer memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, lalu setelah beberapa saat wajahnya menajdi cerah

"Oh, kau yang kemarin itu?" tanya Yoochun menghampiri Jaajoong

"Chun, dia bersedia menjadi pacarku" senyum Yunho

"Maksudmu?" kaget Yoochun, bukankah itu malah menunjukkan kalau Yunho benar-benar gay

"yang kau katakan kemarin… soal foto… aku sudah memikirkannya, kita lakukan saja, dia juga bersedia membantu. Memang tidak persis seperti rencana yang kau usulkan kemarin…"

"Soal yang kemarin…" bingun Yoochun

"Astaga, kau serius?" kaget Yoochun setelah cukup lama terdiam

"akan aku jelaskan lebih lanjut padamu nanti"

"kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita dulu, bukankah kita kesini karena aku harus mencoba semua pakaian ini?"

Jaejoong keluar dari tempatnya bekerja dengan langkah gamang, tugasnya mencocokkan pakaian Jung Yunho sudah selesai, tapi otaknya seakan masih tertinggal sebagian di butik. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lambat, mebelok diujung jalan, lalu langkah kakinya terhenti

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil memegangi pipinya

Jaejoong harus berusaha keras menenangkan diri karena jantungnya berdebar kencang seklai, sejak tadi ia berjuang supaya rasa gugupnya tidak terlihat oleh kedua pria itu. Perasaan canggung saat Yunho menjelaskan rencananya kepada manajernya sementara pria itu mencoba pakaian tadi bahkan masih bisa ia rahasiakan hingga kini. Si manajer agak bimbang, ia banyak bertanya pada Jaejoong, selain itu juga berulang kali menekankan bahwa masalah ini tidak boleh sampai diketahui orang lain. Tentu saja Jaejoong mengerti, diam-diam sambil mendengarkan pesan Park Yoochun, Jaejoong mengamatinya. Pria yang satu benar-benar memiliki daya tarik, cara bicaranya menyenangkan, senyumannya menawan dan matanya ramah.

Jaejoong tahu Yoochun bertanya-tanya kenapa Ia mau begitu saja membantu Yunho, tapi ia pura-pura bodoh. Pada walanya Jaejoong memang agak ragu dengan tawaran Yunho, tapi akhirnya rasa penasarannyalah yang menang, ia meyakinkan dirinya ini jalan yang tepat, ini mungkin kesempatan yang telah lamadinatinya untuk mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah lama menghantuinya

Lagi pula menurutnya pekerjaan yang ditawarkan kepadanya tidak susah, ia hanya perlu difoto bersama Jung Yunho, bukan masalah, ia pasti bisa melakukannya. Ia sadar kesepakatan ini akan membuatnya sering bertemu dengan Yunho, tapi ini bukan masalah, toh ia tidak akanmerasakan apa-apa terhadap artis itu. Nilai tambah lain, kalau ia sering bersama Yunho ia akan tahu dan mengerti kenapa teman dekatnya juga banyak orang yang tergila-gila padanya

"baiklah, aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Ah, astaga! Aku lupa minta tanda tangan Jung Yunho untuk Junsu" pekiknya

Jaejoong merogoh tasnya untuk mecari ponsel, tapi kemudian berhenti, apakah aku sebaiknya tidak memberitahu Junsu aku bertemu Yunho tadi? Dia pasti kesal karena aku lupa meminta tanda tangan lagi, tapi pasti ia bakal jadi lebih kesal kalau tahu aku menyembunyikan soal pertemuan ini

Jaejoong melanjutkan mencari ponsel di tas tangannya dan menemukan baterai ponsel yang tadi dilepasnya. Mendadak ia jadi teringat Choi Siwon tadi meneleponnya, mudah-mudahan Siwon bisa mengerti kenapa ia tidak bisa menerima telepon tadi. Eh… tunggu dulu, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa ia harus merasa bersalah? Mana ada orang yang bisa menjawabtelepon kalau sedang berada dalam situasi seperti tadi? Lagi pula sepanjang pengalamannya, kalau Siwon yang menelepon pasti bukan karena hal penting

Kenapa Siwon masih terus menghubunginya? Bukankah pria itu sendiri yang meinta putus hubungan? Orang aneh!

Jaejoong memasang baterai ponselnya kembali dan baru akan menghubungi Junsu ketika ia teringat janjinya. Ah…benar juga, aku sudah berjanji pada Park Yoochun ssi untuk tidak akan menceritakan masalah ini pada orang lain. Ah, bagaimana ini? Yah… apa boleh buat

"Baiklah, Jaejoong, semoga keputusanmu ini ada gunanya, faightinf!" ucapnya kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke tas tangannya lalu ia mendongak menatap langit yang biru

Sekarag ia harus pulang dan istirahat sebelum nanti malam dia akan bertemu dengan dua pria itu lagi

-TBC-

Kalau ada yang bingung, kritik dan saran

Langsung bilang aja yah

Sankyuu ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**FF ini saduran dari novel maha karya Ilana Tan "Summer in Seoul"**

**Jadi ini bukan asli punya saya, hanya bikin versi Yunjae nya**

**Karena cara penulisan Jaehan dengan Ilana Tan berbeda, jadi pasti ada perbedaan penulisan dengan ff Jaehan yang biasanya**

**Semua kejadian dan cerita sesuai dengan isi novel, namun akan terjadi beberapa penambahan dan perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan peran Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong juga kesesuaian cerita**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments. I don't care with your comments**

**FF by. Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Chapter 4**

**Date?**

"Chun, hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal kerja, kan? Aku sedang di luar, ada sedikit urusan, Oke. Sampai jumpa" Yunho melepaskan earphone dari telinganya dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada jalan di depannya

"Sepertinya disini kampusnya" gumamnya dan menghentikan laju mobilnya di tepi jalan lalu membuka flap ponselnya dan baru akan menekan angka sembilan ketika gerakannya terhenti

Yunho melihat Jaejoong melalui kaca jendela mobilnya, pria itu sedang berjalan keluar dari gerbang kampus bersama seorang pria lain. Yunho terus mengamati mereka ketika pria lain itu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jaejoong dan membiarkannya masuk. Yunho menutup ponselnya, melemparkannya ke kursi penumpang disampingnya, lalu memutar mobilnya untuk mengikuti mobil putih itu

Ternyata mereka tidak pergi jauh, mobil putih itu berhenti di depan café dan kedua orang itu turun. Yunho menghentikan mobil di seberang jalan dan tetap diam di dalam mobilnya, ia melihat Jaejoong dan pria itu masuk ke dalam café dan menempati meja di dekat jendela. Dari mobilnya, Yunho bisa melihat mereka berdua dengan jelas, si laki-laki itu tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan berbicara, Jaejoong juga tersenyum dan sesekali menanggapi ucap pria itu. Yunho meraih ponselnya dan menekan angka sembilan, begitu mendengar operator telepon, Yunho langsung menutp flap ponselnya dengan keras

"Kenapa ponselnya dimatikan?" tanyanya kesal

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum kepada pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman

"Kenapa aku harus peduli?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dan memalingkan wajah

Yunho menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankan mobil dengan kasar sehingga rodanya berdecit

"Kau mau pulang? Bagaimana kalau ku antar?"

"Tidak usah, Siwon-ssi, aku belum mau pulang" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kalau begitu kau mau kemana? Aku bisa mengantarmu" lanjut Siwon berdiri di samping mobil putihnya

"Tidak usah, kau pasti sibuk, pergi saja dulu" lagi-lagi Jaejoong harus menggelengkan kepalanya

Karena tidak bisa membujuk Jaejoong akhirnya Siwon melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke mobil. Jaejoong memperhatikan mobil putih itu membelok di sudut jalan dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Karena teringat ponselnya yang tadi ia matikan, ia merogoh tas dan menyelakan alat komunikasi itu segera setelah menemukannya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi

"Halo?" ucapnya menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga

"Ini aku" ujar suara di seberang sana

"Jung Yunho-ssi?" Jaejoong agak heran mendengar suara Yunho

"Kau dimana sekarang?" Tanya Yunho cepat

"Aku… oh… di café dekat kampus"

"Tunggu disana" lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho langsung memutuskan hubungan

Jaejoong menatap ponselnya dengan bingung, orang aneh, tunggu disini? Kenapa? Dia mau datang? Jaejoong sedang mempetimbangkan apakah ia harus menunggu sambil berdiri di tepi jalan atau masuk ke café ketika mobil audi hitam berhenti tepat di depannya. Jendela mobil itu ditirunkan dan Jaejoong membungkukkan badan untuk melihat ke dalam, ia melihat Yunho yang berkaca mata gelap seperti biasa duduk di balik kemudi

"Masuk" kata pria itu singkat

"Kenapa cepat sekali datangnya? Tadi kau sedang ada di sekitar sini?" tanya Jaejoong mendengus kesal setelah mereka mulai melaju di jalan

"Kenapa mencariku? Kita harus berfoto?" tanya Jaejoong setelah tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Yunho selain sebuah gumaman dan melihat Yunho yang sedikit aneh hari ini

"Aku mencoba menghubungimu dari tadi, kenapa ponselmu dimatikan? Bukankah Yoochun sudah bilang padamu kau harus siap setiap saat kalau-kalau kami menghubungimu?" gerutu Yunho tidak bisa menahan emosinya

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf, aku memang baru mengaktifkan kembali ponselku, tapi bukankah sekarang kau sudah berhasil menghubungiku?" kesal Jaejoong menatap Yunho

"Kau tadi sedang apa sampai tidak bisa menjawab telepon?"

"Sedang bersama teman, kenapa kau mencariku? Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Aku sampai lupa apa yang ingin kukatakan sangking terlalu lamanya menunggumu, tapi sebaiknya kau menemaniku membeli sesuatu"

"Beli apa?"

"Hadiah untuk penggemarku, untuk dibagikan dalam acara jumpa penggemar sabtu nanti" sahut Yunho memandang Jaejoong sekilas

"Untuk semua orang?"

"Tidak, hanya untuk beberapa orang yang terpilih"

"Oh.. Kenapa kau baik sekali? Kukira artis tidak membeli sendiri hadiah untuk penggemarnya, kupikir hal-hal semacam itu diurus orang lain"

"Aku lebih suka membelinya sendiri, karena kebetulan kau tidak sibuk, kau bisa membantuku"

"Yah- Siapa bilang aku tidak sibuk? Dua jam lagi aku harus menemui Tuan Han, lagi pula menurut perjanjian, kita hanya akan berfoto bersama, tidak pernah disebut-sebut soal aku harus menemani atau membantumu mengerjakan apapun" sahut Jaejoong

"Bukankah sejak awal sudah kukatakan, kita anggap saja kesepakatan ini sama dengan aku menawarkan menawarkan pekerjaan untukmu, kau tidak menolak, bukankah begitu?" senyum Yunho

"Soal Tuan Han-mu itu, tidak usah cemas, kau akan bisa menemuinya tepat waktu, sudah kubilang aku tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu disana" lanjutnya

Jaejoong merasa tidak perlu memberitahu Yunho bahwa ia tadi bersama Siwon, bagaimanapun, masalahnya dengan Choi Siwon adalah masalah pribadi yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan seorang Jung Yunho maupun Park Yoochun. Ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa pertemuan dengan Siwon tadi hanyalah perbincangan singkat tanpa arti khusus

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di depan toko pakaian yang kelihatan mewah di Apgujeong-dong, salah satu kawasan paling trendi di Seoul, dipenuhi restoran kelas atas dan toko pakaian dari para desainer terkenal. Jaejoong tahu toko itu karena ia sering melewatinya

Kadang-kadang ia berhenti dan mengagumi pakaian yang dipajang di etalasenya, tapi tidak pernah sekali pun ia menapakkan kakinya di dalam toko itu. Ia tidak perlu masuk ke toko itu untuk tahu bahwa harga barang yang di jual di toko itu pasti mahal, sama seperti butik Tuan Han. Ia seperti suka beberlanja di Myeong-dong yang sering disebut Ginza-nya Seoul, salah satu kawasan perbelanjaan yang popular. Harga barang-barang di Myeong-dong memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan harga barang di Apgujeong-dong, tetapi Jaejoong merasa lebih nyaman karena sudah terbiasa berbelanja disana

"Hei, kau mau masuk ke sana? Memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau kau dikenali orang? Lalu aku bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin terlihat bersamamu?" ucap Jaejoong mengamati bangunan dihadapannya

"Aku ini bukan narapidana yang tidak boleh kemana-mana, lagi pula apa gunannya jadi artis kalau tidak ingin dikenal orang?" jawab Yunho mendesah dan menatap Jaejoong sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya

"Oh, begitu? Kau merasa senang kalau orang-orang mengenalimu, jadi histeris, lalu jatuh pingsan di hadapan mu?" balas Jaejoong enggan melepas sabuknya

"Orang-orang tidak akan pingsan begitu melihatku, kau tenang saja, aku kenal pemilik toko ini, dia tidak akan banyak bertanya, aku sering ke sini dengan staf manajemen ku. Soal dirimu… anggap saja kalau salah satu anggota staf ku" tambah Yunho

Yunho membuka pintu lalu mulai beranjak dari kursi ketika ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Jaejoong lagi

"Tunggu dulu, kau kan memang anggota staf ku, kau bekerja untuk ku bukan? Ayo turun" ucap Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang mulai melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil

"Sebenarnya kaku ingin beli apa?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung dan melihat-lihat barang-barang yang dijual di toko itu

"Entahlah, aku belum tahu, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang pilih. Ayo kita naik" jawab Yunho sambil melepas kaca mata hitamnya

"Hei, Jung Yunho!"

Jaejoong dan Yunho serentak menoleh ke arah seruan penuh semangat itu. Ternyata suara itu milik laki-laki yang tampan sekali, Jaejoong merasa pernah melihat laki-laki itu tapi entah dimana. Ah! Ya, di televisi, laki-laki itu kan bintang iklan pakaian olahraga. Tidak salah lagi

"Apa kabar, Changmin?" Yunho menyapa dan menepuk punggungnya

Jaejoong menjauh dari sana dan membiarkan kedua orang itu berbincang-bincang, kalau tidak salah, ia memang pernah dengar Yunho berteman baik dengan Shim Changmin. Walaupun sudah berdiri agak jauh dan tersembunyi di balik rak pakaian, ia masih bisa mendengar jelas pembicaraan kedua orang itu

"Hei, kau ganti nomor ponsel mu, ya?" Jaejoong mendengar Changmin bertanya pada Yunho

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku menghubungimu, tapi yang menjawab wanita dan dia bilang dia tidak kenal denganmu

Jaejoong menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya, ia ingat hari itu, hari ketika ponselnya dan ponsel Yunho tertukar. Saat itu ia mengira orang itu salah sambung, Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Yunho, penasaran dengan jawaban pria itu… Tapi, sial! Bahkan dengan suaranya saja, orang akan mengira bahwa dia adalah seorang wanita, sangat menyebalkan!

"Kau pasti salah sambung, nomor ponsel ku tetap seperti yang dulu" katanya tenang sambil tersenyum

"Tidak mungkin salah sambung" Changmin bersikeras

"Tapi sudahlah, itu bukan masalah, kakak ku terus menanyakan kabarmu, katanya sudah lama kau tidak ke sini" lajutnya

"Maaf, Aku memang agak sibuk belakangan ini"

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat, kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku?" selidik Changmin

"Tentang apa?" bingung Yunho mengaitkan kedua alisnya

"Pacarmu" Jaejoong menahan napas mendengar jawaban itu

"Pacar? Pacar yang man- Ahh, itu…" malu Yunho

"Masa kau lupa pacarmu sendiri?" tawa Changmin

"Lain kali saja ku ceritakan. Nah, itu ada yang memanggilmu, sudah… pergilah, tidak usah melayaniku" Yunho ikut tertawa

"Hei, tadi Changmin yang bintang iklan itu ya?" Tanya Jaejoong ketika Yunho sudah berada disisinya

"Mhmm… Memangnya kenapa?" balas Yunho

"Ternyata dia tampan sekali, aku tidak percaya aku bisa melihat aslinya, seharusnya tadi aku minta tanda tangan, siapa tahu Junsu mau"

"Untuk temanmu atau…" gumam Yunho pelan

"Hmm?"

"Ah, tidak… Sudah memilih sesuatu?"

"Katanya kau ingin memilih sendiri" protes Jaejoong sedangkan Yunho sudah berjalan pergi dan ia langsung lari menyusul Yunho yang sudah naik ke lantai dua

"Ini tokonya?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah berhasil menyusul Yunho

"Apa?" Tanya Yunho balik sibuk melihat-lihat aksesoris yang ada disana

"Maksud ku, toko ini milik Shim Changmin?"

"Sebenarnya milik kakak perempuannya, tapi Changmin sering ada disini. Kenapa Tanya-tanya?" selidik Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam

"Hanya ingin tahu. Eh, kau kenal siapa lagi? Kenal mantan personel H.O.T? Shinhwa?"

"Kalau tuan besar tidak lupa, kau di sini untuk membantuku memilih sesuatu!" desah Yunho berdecak pinggang

"Oke, oke, bagaimana kalau bros?" cibir Jaejoong sambil menunjuk barisan bros cantik yang terpajang di kotak kaca

"Aku sudah pernah memberikan bros untuk penggemarku dulu" ujar Yunho

"Aah, benar juga, waktu itu sudah pernah ya…" Jaejoong mengangguk sambil terus mengamati bros-bros itu

Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa tanggapan, meski begitu Jaejoong merasa Yunho sedang menatapnya, Jaejoong pun mengangkat kepala dan melihat ke arah laki-laki itu. Ah, sepertinya ia keliru, Yunho sedang memandang ke arah lain

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Kita ke sana" ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk ke bagian topi

Jaejoong mengikuti laki-laki itu, namun ketika ia melewati salah satu manekin, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Mata Jaejoong tertuju pada syal panjang yang dipakaikan pada manekin itu, syal bermotif garis hitam dan merah yang kelihatan bagus sekali, Jaejoong menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh syal itu

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tiba-tiba Yunho sudah berdiri dibelakangnya

"Lihat syal ini, bagus, kan?" Tanya Jaejoong menoleh kepadanya

"Menurutmu bagus tidak?" Tanya Yunho balik

"Tentu saja, aku suka sekali motif dan warnanya" jawab Jaejoong mengelus-ngelus syal itu

Yunho melepaskan syal itu dari manekin dan memakainya, ia berjalan ke cermin dan mematut diri, Jaejoong mengikuti dari belakang sambil menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa jadi Yunho yang mencoba memakainya?

"Memang bagus, cocok untukku, bukan?" aku Yunho

Jaejoong ikut melihat bayangan Yunho di cermin dan harus mengakui pria itu memang terlihat keren sekali dengan syal itu

"Cocok, kau bisa memakainya pada acara jumpa penggemarmu nanti" usul Jaejoong sambil mengalihkan pandangan

"Boleh juga… Lalu soal hadiah untuk penggemar, ku pikir sebaiknya mereka kubelikan topi saja. Bagaimana?"

-TBC-

*bows

Bales-bales ...

**sizunT****hanabi****:**Ne simsim saeng-ah, di fandom ini aja 'Screenplay'

**park****soohee**: Ne, Jaehan juga tiap baca novel ini selalu ngebayangin yunjae XD

**Seo****Shin****Young**: Yosh. Yunjae emang cocock dimana aja. Kyaaa~ XDD

**Natsu**: Ne,,, Sankyuu na.. ^^

**Diitactorlove**: Ne... thanks buat komennya, Jaehan usahakan lebih baik lagi. Kemaren emang ga Jaeha edit lagi, makanya banyak Typos


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**FF ini saduran dari novel maha karya Ilana Tan "Summer in Seoul"**

**Jadi ini bukan asli punya saya, hanya bikin versi Yunjae nya**

**Karena cara penulisan Jaehan dengan Ilana Tan berbeda, jadi pasti ada perbedaan penulisan dengan ff Jaehan yang biasanya**

**Semua kejadian dan cerita sesuai dengan isi novel, namun akan terjadi beberapa penambahan dan perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan peran Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong juga kesesuaian cerita**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments. I don't care with your comments**

**FF by. Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Chapter 5**

**Fans Meeting **

"Beruntung sekali kita bisa dapat tiket ini, tempat duduk kita di barisan paling depan, lagi! Kau tahu tidak, tiketnya sudah habis terjual dalam setengah jam! Tapi kurasa itu bukan berita aneh, sudah empat tahu Jung Yunho tidak mengeluarkan album, makanya aku yakin albumnya kali ini pasti hebat" ucap Junsu sambil mencium tiket masuk acara jumpa penggemar Jung Yunho

"Apakah aku harus menghubungi Tuan Han dan mengucapkan terima kasih?" lanjutnya

"Ah, tidak usah, aku sudah berterima kasih padanya" sahut Jaejoong buru-buru

Yoochun memenuhi janjinya dan memberikan dua lembar tiket pada Jaejoong, tentu saja Jaejoong langsung mengajak Junsu dan karenanya ia harus mengarang cerita tentang asal-usul tiket itu, ia berkata pada Junsu bahwa Tuan Han yang menghadiahkan tiket itu untuknya karena sudah menyelesaikan tugas dengan sempurna. Yang benar saja! Kalau Tuan Han pernah sebaik itu pada orang, namanya sudah pasti bukan Tuan Han, tapi Junsu sama sekali tidak curiga dengan cerita itu

Mereka tiba di tempat acara jumpa penggemar diselenggarakan dan melihat ratusan gadis remaja berkerumun di pintu masuk, hanya sebagian kecil saja dari orang-orang itu yang sama-sama pria seperti mereka. Ternyata penggemar setia Jung Yunho banyak sekali, mereka membawa spanduk-spanduk besar, balon, dan papan karton yang bertuliskan nama Jung Yunho. Jaejoong masih belum memahami kenapa orang-orang itu begitu tergila-gila pada Jung Yunho walaupun ia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama laki-laki itu seminggu terakhir ini, ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan merasa aneh melihat Jung Yunho berdiri di panggung dan menyanyi

"Kali ini mereka membatasi jumlah penonton, acara jumpa penggemar yang sebelumnya jauh lebih ramai" celetuk Junsu

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junsu

"Tentu saja, aku juga datang ke acara jumpa penggemar yang dulu itu. Wah, yang datang banyak sekali, kau tidak akan bisa membayangkannya, waktu itu aku sampai susah bernapas, tidak heran kalau banyak penggemarnya yang jatuh pingsang di acara itu, malah ada yang sampai meninggal. Aku pernah cerita, kan? Kau ingat, Jaejoong?" jelas Junsu panjang lebar

"Aku pernah dengar tentang kejadian itu, tapi karena belum pernah menghadiri acara seperti ini, aku tidak tahu suasananya seperti apa" angguk Jaejoong

"Walaupun jumlah penontonnya sudah dikurangi, aku yakin mereka tetap liar, kau akan bisa merasakan suasananya. Oh ya, Jung Yunho masih ingat padamu tidak ya?" ucap Junsu tersenyum dan menggandeng lengan Jaejoong

"Maksudmu?" kaget Jaejoong menatap Junsu

"Bukankah waktu itu kau sempat ke rumahnya, bahkan dia mengantarkanmu pulang? Hei, kau ingatkan saja dia! Sewaktu acara pembagian tanda tangan nanti, bilang kau pernah berjumpa dengannya, setelah itu kita pasti bisa mengobrol lebih lama. Ya? Ya? Kau harus menarik perhatiannya kepada kita" girang Junsu

"Apa? Bukannya sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau orang-orang sampai tahu malam itu aku bertemu dengannya? Aku tidak mau terlibat gosip semacam itu" sahut Jaejoong, jelas ucapannya bertolak belakang dengan keputusannya membantu Yunho

"Kalau begitu tidak usah terang-terangan, kau bisa memberikan petunjuk-petunjuk yang bisa membuatnya-"

"Hei, Kim Junsu! Sudahlah, kita masuk saja" potong Jaejoong sambil cepat-cepat menarik temannya masuk ke gedung

Acara dimulai dan Yunho muncul diiringi jeritan para penggemarnya, Jaejoong agak terperangah karena para penggemar Jung Yunho benar-benar penuh semangat dan jeritan mereka mengagumkan. Junsu juga menjerit dan mengibas-ngibaskan balon yang dipegangnya keras-keras, melihat temannya seperti itu, Jaejoong jadi ikut bersorak dan menjerit walaupun suaranya sudah jelas tidak terdengar di antara lengkingan penggemar-penggemar lain yang lebih ahli dalam hal ini. Jaejoong melihat Yunho berdiri di depan penonton sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya, pria itu mengenakan kaus hitam, jaket putih, celana panjang putih, juga syal merah-hitam yang dibelinya bersama Jaejoong

Kemudian Yunho mulai bernyanyi dan Jaejoong membiarkan dirinya dipengaruhi para penggemar Jung Yunho yang liar, ia ikut berteriak-teriak dan mengibas-ngibaskan balon seperti Junsu, Jaejoong mengakui suara Yunho memang bagus, sehingga ia tidak sempat memikirkan apakah memang terasa aneh melihat laki-laki itu di panggung

Yunho menyanyikan lagu-lagu dari album barunya, diselingi perbincangan singkat dengan para penonton, para penggemarnya terus saja menjerit-jerit kesenangan, bahkan tidak sedikit yang jatuh pingsan. Yang berikutnya adalah acara pembagian tanda tangan, Jaejoong dan Junsu ikut mengantri

Jaejoong melihat para penggemar satu per satu menjabat tangan Yunho dan tersenyum bahagia, ada juga yang menangis sangking gembiranya. Senyum ramah Yunho tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, kadang ia berbicara pendek dan bercanda sebentar dengan bebrapa penggemar, Jaejoong bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah orang itu tidak merasa lelah

Ketiak giliran Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah hampir tiba, Jaejoong bisa mendengar percakapan antara Yunho dengan penggemarnya. Umumnya si penggemar akan memuji penampilannya dan lagunya, lalu Yunho akan berterima kasih dengan sopan dan ramah sekali, setelah itu ia akan menanyakan nama si penggemar dan membubuhkan tanda tangan di atas CD, poster, atau apa pun yang disodorkan kepadanya

Ketika akhirnya Jaejoong berdiri di depan Yunho, pria itu tidak terlihat terkejut saat melihatnya. Jaejoong mencoba bersikap seperti kebanyakan penggemar Jung Yunho yang lain dan menyodorkan CD Yunho yang baru dibelinya tadi

"Yunho Hyung, aku suka lagumu" kata Jaejoong dengan menggebu-gebu, ia tidak memperdulikan Junsu yang terus-menerus menyikutnya

Ia mendengar Yunho terbatuk pelan dan membubuhkan tanda tangan di sampul depan CD yang ia sodorkan, kemudian dengan senyumnya yang biasa, ia mengembalikan CD itu kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung meraih dan meremas tangan Yunho yang menjulurkan CD, membuat pria itu agak terperanjat

"Terima kasih, Yunho Hyung. Terima kasih, aku cinta padamu" serunya gembira, di dalam hati ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho

Ketika berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, Jaejoong melihat Yoochun berdiri tidak jauh dari Yunho, Yoochun juga melihatnya. Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk memberi salam yang dibalas oleh Yoochun dengan senyuman dan acungan jempol. Pasti Paman yang satu itu sudah melihat adegan kecil tadi

Setelah acara tanda tangan selesai, pembawa acara mengumumkan Jung Yunho akan membagikan hadiah khusus kepada sepuluh penggemar

"Wah! Dia mau membagikan hadiah! Apa ya?" Junsu begitu bersemangat sampai tidak berhenti bergerak-gerak di tempat duduknya

"Topi" jawab Jaejoong tanpa sadar

Yunho yang berdiri di samping pembawa acara berkata ia akan menghadiahkan sepuluh topi yang sudah dibelinya sendiri, kepala Junsu langsung menoleh ke arah Jaejoong

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Junsu curiga

"Cuman asal tebak, biasanya artis suka memberikan hadiah topi, kalau bukan topi ya gantungan kunci atau bros" Jawab Jaejoong salah tingkah

"Mungkin kau benar, dulu dia pernah memberikan hadiah bros untuk penggemarnya, sayangnya waktu itu aku tidak kebagian" balas Junsu tersenyum

Topi-topi itu dibagikan kepada penggemar yang memenuhi syarat, misalnya ketika pembawa acara bertanya siapa yang membawa poster resmi Jung Yunho yang pertama, atau penggemar yang datang dari jauh, dan sebagainya. Ada juga yang dipilih secara acak dengan melemparkan bola, dan barang siapa yang menangkap bola itu akan mendapatkan hadiah. Semua orang bersenang-senang termasuk Jaejoong dan Junsu

"Nah, sekarang kami hanya punya satu topi terakhir" kata pembawa acara yang disambut dengan jeritan para penggemar, entah itu jeritan kecewa atau bahagia karena bagi telinga Jaejoong jeritan penggemar Yunho terdengar sama saja

"Itu punyaku!" seru Junsu sekeras-kerasnya, berusaha mengalahkan teriakan penggemar lain sambil melambai-lambikan kedua tangan ke arah si pembawa acara

"Mungkin kalian ingat, sebelum acara dimulai kami meminta kalian menuliskan nomor ponsel kalian pada secarik kertas dan memasukkannya ke kotak besar yang di sana itu, kalian tahu apa maksudnya?" Tanya si pembawa acara dan terdengar gemuruh gumaman dari para penonton sementara mereka melihat ke kanan-kiri dan bertanya-tanya

"Saya akan menjelaskannya, begini, Jung Yunho akan memilih salah satu nomor telepon di dalam kotak itu secara acak dan dia akan menghubungi nomor telepon itu. Barang siapa yang ponselnya nanti berbunyi, majulah ke depan, dan topi terakhir ini akan menjadi miliknya. Sekarang kalian harus memegang ponsel kalian dan pastikan ponsel kalian dalam keadaan aktif" jelas si pembawa acara

Semangat para penonton melambung tinggi dan mereka sibuk mengeluarkan ponsel mereka, Jaejoong merasa ia sudah menjadi penggemar fanatik karena ia juga sedang memegang ponselya penuh harap seperti Junsu

"Sudah siap? Kita mulai ya?" seru Yunho yang disambut jeritan para penggemarnya

Ia memasukkan tangannya ke kotak besar itu dan mengaduk-aduk lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil. Para penggemar masih terus menjerit-jerit, lalu Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri dan membuka flap ponselnya, jeritan ribuan penggemarnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Pembawa acara pun harus menenangkan para penonton dengan berkata mereka tidak mungkin bisa mendengar dering ponsel kalau semua orang terus menjerit sepenuh hati seperti itu. Akhirnya suasan kembali hening, kini hanya terdengar bisikan lirih di sana-sini

Yunho menekan-nekan tombol ponsel sambil melihat kertas kecil dalam genggamannya, lalu menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya, kertas kecil tadi dimasukkan kembali ke kotak. Detik-detik menunggu hubungan tersambung terasa begitu lama, semua orang disana menatap ponsel mereka penuh harap. Tiba-tiba terdengar nada panggil

"Astaga!" Jaejoong berteriak kaget ketika ponsel yang digenggamnya berbunyi nyaring

"Jaejoong, ponselmu!" Junsu menjerit sambil tertawa histeris

Para penonton mulai bersuara dan pembawa acara menyuruh Jaejoong berdiri dan menjawab ponselnya

"Pria yang memakai baju biru, coba dijawab dulu. Apakah benar yang menelepon Jung Yunho?"

Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak perlu menjawab karena layar ponselnya muncul tulisan JYH, nama yang disimpannya untuk nomor ponsel Yunho. Memang benar Yunho yang menghubunginya, tapi Jaejoong tetap membuka flap ponselnya dan menempelkannya ke telinganya. Walaupun suasana saat itu riuh sekali karena orang-orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, ia masih bisa mendengar suara Yunho yang berkata 'Hai, majulah ke depan'

Junsu mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong dan mengguncang-guncang keras tubuhnya, Jaejoong heran dari mana asal tenaga temannya itu. Akhirnya ia berhasil membebaskan diri dari temannya dan maju dengan dikawal dua penjaga, jantungnya berdebar keras karena ini kali pertama baginya berdiri di depan orang banyak yang terus bersorak dan menjerit. Ia bolak-balik membungkukkan badan ke arah para penggemar juga kepada pembawa acara di panggung

Ketika Jaejoong berdiri tepat di hadapan Yunho, ia menyadari baik Yunho atau pun pembawa acara tidak memgang topi, ia melihat si pembawa acara memberi isyarat kepada salah seorang staf yang berdiri di pojok, tapi anggota staf itu menggeleng

Ada apa ini? Tidak ada topi? Jaejoong yakin mereka sudah membeli sepuluh buah dan ia tadi menghitung ada sembilan topi yang sudah dihadiahkan, pasti masih tersisa satu topi. Jangan-jangan Jung Yunho mau mempermainkannya. Si pembawa acara terlihat bingung namun tetap mecoba bersikap tenang

"Wah, sepertinya topi yang terakhir hilang, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Bagaimana ya?" celetuk Yunho tiba-tiba

Para penonton terdiam dan Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata disipitkan, pandangan curiga, kalau Yunho memang sedang mempermainkannya, ini benar-benar tidak lucu. Ia sudah gugup sekali berdiri di bawah sinar lampu seperti ini dan sekarang ia harus menerima permainan seorang Jung Yunho?

"Ya, maaf sekali, sepertinya memang topi yang terakhir hilang, kami sedang mencarinya sekarang" timpal si pembawa acara

Jaejoong merasa seperti orang bodoh, hanya berdiri diam di depan semua orang, ia memutuskan sebaiknya ia kembali ke tempat duduknya, ketika ia akan membalikkan tubuhnya, Yunho menahannya

"Tunggu dulu, karena sudah tidak ada topi, bagaimana kalau ku berikan ini saja?" senyum Yunho sambil meminta maaf

Yunho melepaskan syal di lehernya dan melilitkannya ke leher Jaejoong, para penonton pun kembali berteriak dan mejerit, Jaejoong memandang syal bermotif garis hitam-merah besar yang sekarang melilit di lehernya. Ia menyentuh syal itu dan mendongak menatap Yunho dengan terscengang, pria itu sedang tertawa dan tawa di wajah itu membuat Jaejoong akhirnya ikut tersenyum

"Wah… kau beruntung sekali, Jaejoong! Kau memang tidak mendapat topi, tapi kau mendapat syal yang dipakainya. Aduh, aduh, jantungku… Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini" seru Junsu antusias dalam perjalanan pulang dari acara tadi, mereka berdua duduk di kursi barisan belakang bus yang tidak terlalu ramai

"Ya, aku beruntung sekali" balas Jaejoong menyetujui sambil tersenyum, ia terus memandangi syal yeng melilit di lehernya. Tadi ia sempat mengira Yunho sedang mempermainkannya, tapi ternyata tidak begitu. Tadinya, kalau dugaan jelek Jaejoong terbukti benar, ia berniat meninju Yunho saat itu juga

"Tunggu dulu, Jaejoong kau punya nomor telepon Jung Yunho!" tiba-tiba Junsu menegakkan badan dan mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong

"Tadi dia kan menghubungi ponselmu dengan ponselnya, jadi artinya di ponselmu sekarang pasti masih ada nomor ponselnya, kan?" seru Junsu menambahkan

"Tidak!" bantah Jaejoong cepat

"Tadi… tadi sewaktu aku kembali ke tempat duduk setelah menerima hadiah, Jung Yunho sendiri yang bilang ponsel itu milik salah satu anggota stafnya. Lagi pula, coba pikir, mana mungkin Jung Yunho bisa sembarangan membiarkan nomor ponselnya diketahui orang tak dikenal?"

"Masuk akal juga" angguk Junsu

Jaejoong menghembuskan napas lega dan menggerutu dalam hati, sepanjang kesepakatan ini Yunho sudah banyak membuat masalah sendiri, tapi justru Jaejoong yang harus memperbaikinya. Mungkin pria itu memang perlu ditinju

"Hei, coba ku lihat CD-mu yang ditandatangani tadi" pinta Junsu sambil mengeluarkan CD miliknya sendiri dan Jaejoong juga ikut mengeluarkan CD-nya dari dalam tas lalu menyerahkannya pada Junsu

"Lihat, dia menulis 'Untuk Kim Junsu… dari Jung Yunho'" kata Junsu sambil menunjukkannya pada Jaejoong. Ia memekik senang dan mengelus-ngelus kotak CD-nya, Jaejoong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan temannya. Kemudian beralih membaca tulisan di sampul depan CD milik Jaejoong 'Untuk Jaejoong… dari Jung Yunho'" Junsu terdiam sesaat lalu menatap Jaejoong

"Jaejoong?"

"Kenapa?" Jaejoong menoleh melihat Junsu

"Memangnya tadi kau memintanya hanya menuliskan nama depanmu saja, ya?" Tanya Junsu

"Oh, itu… Ya, sepertinya begitu" balas Jaejoong gelagapan

"Tidak, tidak, sepertinya kau bahkan tidak menyebutkan namamu" lanjut Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan dahi

"Masa sih?" ujar Jaejoong kaget, ia mulai panik dan cepat-cepat memutar otak berusaha keras mengingat acara tanda tangan tadi

"Aku berdiri tepat di belakangmu waktu itu, kau hanya bilang kau suka lagunya"

"Ah, tidak, aku bilang 'Apa kabar? Namaku Jaejoong, Yunho Hyung, aku suka lagumu'. Aku yakin kok, kalau tidak, dari mana dia tahu namaku?" bantah Jaejoong

Temannya yang satu ini pintar sekali sih? Untuk sesaat Jaejoong merasa takut akan ketelitian Junsu. Lama-kelamaan, kalau ia dan Yunho terus melakukan kesalahan kecil seperti ini, ia akan kehabisan alasan

"Benar juga ya? Waktu itu berisik sekali, jadi mungkin aku tidak mendengarnya. Sudahlah, tidak penting. Ngomong-ngomong, lagu yang dinyanyikan tadi benar-benar bagus ya?" angguk Junsu

"Acara hari ini sukses sekali, ku ucapkan selamat untukmu" kata Yoochun, ia dan Yunho sudah kembali ke kantor manajemen. Dengan lega ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi kerja dan menatap Yunho dengan gembira

"Memang, aku senang kita bisa melewatinya dengan baik sekali, tidak seperti yang dulu" senyum Yunho menoleh ke arah manajernya

"Semua baik-baik saja, tidak usah cemas" balas Yoochun

"Aku tahu kau sengaja menelepon Jaejoong tadi, nomor yang tertera di kertas itu bukan nomor ponsel Jaejoong, kan?" lanjut Yoochun

"Memang, tadi aku berniat mengerjainya, tapi tidak jadi" tawa Yunho

"Aku sudah merasa aneh sewaktu kau memintaku menyimpan topi terakhir itu" tawa Yoochun sedikit melonggarkan simpul dasinya

"Chun, kau simpan dimana topi itu?" Tanya Yunho bangkit dari kursinya

Yoochun mengeluarkan topi yang ditanyakan dari balik jasnya dan melemparkannya kepada Yunho. Yunho menangkap topi merah itu dengan santai dan memandanginya, ia ingat ia dan Jaejoong sempat berbeda pendapat tentang topi merah yang satu ini. Menurut Jaejoong topi itu bagus, sedangkan menurutnya warna merah terlalu mencolok, tapi sekarang kalau dipikir-pikir, topi merah ini memang tidak jelek

"Chun, aku pulang dulu" katanya sambil melambaikan topi ditangannya

"Ya, istirahat yang banyak, minggu depan jadwalmu sangat padat" balas Yoochun mengingatkan

-TBC-

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na

Buat yang udah mampir n baca fic ini tunjukkan diri kalian, Jaehan cuman pengen tahu berapa orang yang baca ff ini

Sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya ^^

Bales-bales ^^

**Seo****Shin****Young** :: Yeah, si Appa emang ga akan pernah kuat ngadepin Umma XD. thaks udah mau mampir dan baca.

**natsu** :: hai,, Natsu-chan. Sankyuu buat semangatnya ^^

**kyoko****sato** :: kalau untuk Yoosu, Jaehan juga belum tahu karena Jaehan ikutin alur cerita di novlenya. Kalau bisa Jaehan usahakan yah ^^

**diitactorlove** :: ya, ini lanjutannya ^^

**willy** :: ok, Yunjaeness saya usahakan sebanyak mungkin ^^

**Lee****Tae****Ri** :: ini lanjutannya Tae Ri ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**FF ini saduran dari novel maha karya Ilana Tan "Summer in Seoul"**

**Jadi ini bukan asli punya saya, hanya bikin versi Yunjae nya**

**Karena cara penulisan Jaehan dengan Ilana Tan berbeda, jadi pasti ada perbedaan penulisan dengan ff Jaehan yang biasanya**

**Semua kejadian dan cerita sesuai dengan isi novel, namun akan terjadi beberapa penambahan dan perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan peran Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong juga kesesuaian cerita**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments. I don't care with your comments / Typo(s)**

**FF by. Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Chapter 6**

**Sharing**

Ponselnya masih berdering, Jaejoong ragu apakah ia harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Ia sudah melihat huruf-huruf di layar ponselnya, dari Tuan Han. Hari ini hari mingggu dan seharusnya Jaejoong tidak bekerja. Kenapa atasnya menelepon? Tapi Jaejoong juga tahu kalau teleponnya tidak dijawab, Tuan Han akan terus menelepon sampai laut mengering

"Hha-lho…" salah satu alasannya malas menjawab telepon adalah karena tenggorokannya sedang sakit dan ia tidak bisa bicara seperti biasa. Sekarang suaranya nyaris seperti bisikan angin

"Astaga, Tuan Kim. Kenapa suaramu seperti hantu begitu? Aku tahu, aku tahu, hari ini hari minggu, tapi aku harus tetap meneleponmu untuk meminta bantuan. Tolong kau antarkan pakaian untuk Jung Yunho, ya? Kami disini sibuk sekali. Ya, sibuk sekali. Tidak ada yang sempat membawakan pakaiannya. Tolong, ya? Antarkan ke rumahnya, katanya hari ini dia sedang istirahat di rumah. Kau tahu alamat rumahnya? Tentu saja tidak, bodoh sekali aku. Eeh… alamatnya dimana ya? Sebentar, ya… Tuan Lee… TUAN LEE! Dimana ku taruh alamat Jung Yunho? Tolong carikan untukku, Tuan Kim, kembali ke pembicaraan kita tadi. Begini saja, akan kukirim alamat Jung Yunho lewat pesan begitu ku temukan nanti. Kau bisa mengambil pakaiannya dari butik lalu langsung pergi ke rumahnya, ya? Thank you very much. Tuan Kim, kau baik sekali. Bye-bye!" terdengar suara Tuan Han yang melengking dan tidak berhenti berbicara diseberang sana

Jaejoong mendengar telepon ditutup diujung sana, ia sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan bicara. Kalaupun punya kesempatan, ia tidak akan bisa bicara banyak. Ia menarik napas perlahan dan menghembuskannya perlahan juga. Mungkin atasannya ini dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak akan bisa berubah, seenaknya sendiri

Diktator, pikir Jaejoong dalam hati sambil melotot kepada ponselnya. Sebaiknya kau menambah gajiku atau aku akan mengundurkan diri. Lihat saja siapa yang mau bekerja untukmu

Kata-kata ini sudah sering diucapkannya, tapi ia belum pernah benar-benar mengajukan surat pengunduran diri. Walaupun Tuan Han orang yang aneh dan seenaknya, Jaejoong merasa bisa belajar banyak darinya. Sejak kecil Jaejoong suka sekali dunia fashion. Jadi, walaupun jalannya tidak selalu lancar, ia senang bisa bekerja dengan perancang busana terkenal yang tidak segan-segan mengajarinya banyak hal

Jaejoong meneguk teh panasnya lagi dan duduk meringkuk di tempat tidur. Hari memang sudah siang, tapi ia masih segan bangun dari sana. Pagi tadi begitu ia bangun, tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan suaranya mulai serak, mungkin ini efek segala jeritan dan teriakannya kemarin diacara jumpa penggemar Jung Yunho. Kemarin ia memang menjerit sekuat tenaga bersama-sama ribuan penggemar lain, entah apa yang diteriakannya, ia sendiri juga sudah lupa, ia hanya terus menjerit untuk meramaikan suasana. Akibatnya, hari ini berbisik saja susah!

Jaejoong baru saja akan terlelap kembali ketika ia teringat perintah Tuan Han. Sambil mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal dan mengumpat dalam hati, Jaejoong bangun dan berganti pakaian

Sekitar satu setengah jam kemudian, Jaejoong sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Jung Yunho yang berada di kawasan perumahan mewah, ia hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dalam hati. Malam itu, ketika pertama kalinya ia datang kesana, ia tidak begitu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Saat itu dia sedang frustasi, sekarang Jaejoong baru bisa melihat jelas bentuk rumah yang tersembunyi dibalik pagar besi tinggi itu, ia membiarkan matanya berpesta sepuasnya

Rumah berlantai dua itu lumayan besar, dengan tembok putih, beranda yang luas, dan banyak jendela kaca. Jaejoong menyukai beranda berlantai dua, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menaungi matanya dari sinar matahari dan melihat keatas memperhatikan rumah itu dengan perasaan senang. Lalu mngulurkan tangannya dan menekan bel pintu rumah itu, selanjutnya terdengar suara Jung Yunho dari intercom

Jaejoong ragu, ia berdeham, walaupun tindakan itu tidak membantu sama sekali, menekan tombol interkom, dan menyebutkan namanya dengan suara serak

"Apa? Siapa? Maaf, suaranya kurang jelas" suara Yunho terdengar lagi

Jaejoong mengulangi ucapannya sambil menyatukan alisnya bingung. Seharusnya Jung Yunho bisa melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Rumah besar seperti ini pasti dilengkapi kamera pengawas. Pasti. Kenapa laki-laki itu harus membuat tenggorokannya bertambah sakit?

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan. Tapi, baiklah. Masuk saja, Jaejoong"

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus. Benar, kan? Yunho sudah tahu siapa yang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Sambil menjinjing gantungan baju beberapa pakaian yang dibungkus plastik, Jaejoong melewati pagar besi yang terbuka secara otomatis, lalu mendorongnya sampai menutup dengan kakinya, ia menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju rumah besar itu

Yunho sudah menunggu didepan pintu. Pria itu mengenakan kaus longgar kelabu dan celana panjang hitam, rambutnya agak berantakan karena tidak ditata. Jaejoong menyadari Yunho menatapnya dari kepala sampai ke kaki, lalu dia kembali menatap ke wajahnya

"Ada apa denganmu? Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Yunho tanpa basa-basi sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menunjuk lehernya

"Sudah minum obat?" Tanya Yunho lagi dan Jaejoong tersenyum mengangguk

"Kenapa kemari?" Tanya Yunho lagi sambil memandang Jaejoong

"Tuan Han… coba pakhaian…" jawab Jaejoong dengan sulit sambil menunjukkan pakaian-pakaian yang dibawanya

"Astaga… Aku tidak tahan mendengar suaramu yang mengerikan itu, ikut aku, aku punya obat untukkmu. Ayo masuk" Yunho menggeleng

Jaejoong berusaha berbicara, tapi tenggorokannya terlalu menyiksa, akhirnya ia menurut saja. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa melawan kata-kata Jung Yunho dalam keadaan seperti, tunggu saja sampai suaranya kembali seperti semula

Di dalam rumah, ia melepaskan sepatu dan mengenakan sandal rumah yang diberikan Yunho. Bagian dalam rumah itu ditata rapi sekali, semua perabot dan hiasan di dalam rumah itu terkesan mewah. Setelah meletakkan pakaian di sofa terdekat, Jaejoong mengamati foto-foto yang tergantung di dinding, kebanyakan foto sepasang pria dan wanita setengah baya yang Jaejoong duga mereka adalah orang tua Yunho, ada juga beberapa foto Yunho sewaktu kecil, remaja, dan saat ini

Begitu asyiknya Jaejoong mengamati foto-foto itu sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari Yunho sudah berdiri disisinya

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sakit tenggorokan? Kemarin bukannya biasa-biasa saja?" tanyanya

"Kemarinh… jhumpa penghemar… menjerith" Jaejoong berusaha menjelaskan terpatah-patah

"Ah, jadi karena kemarin kau ikut menjerit-jerit? Anak bodoh, minum ini" tawa Yunho sambil mengulurkan gelas berisi cairan berwarna coklat pekat

"Tidak usah kuatir, itu bukan obat bius. Minum saja dan sebentar lagi tenggorokanmu akan membaik" lanjutnya melihat Jaejoong yang sedikit ragu untuk mengambil gelas itu

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang berjalan kembali ke dapur. Setelah dengan ragu-ragu meminum cairan itu, yang ternyata lumayan enak, Jaejoong kembali melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan. Ada grand piano putih di ruang tengah yang tidak diingatnya ada disana ketika pertama kali datang ke rumah itu. Jaejoong mengelus permukaan piano tersebut dan membuka tutupnya, Jaejoong sangat suka mendengarkan musik, ia menekan salah satu tuts piano dan tersenyum sendiri

"Hei, jangan pegang-pegang sembarangan" Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Yunho berjalan menghampirinya, ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruh Yunho datang sambil menujuk piano itu

"Apa?" Tanya Yunho bingung setelah berdiri di dekat pianonya

"Mainkhan" Jaejoong berbisik serak sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari tangan seperti sedang bermain piano

"Kau mau aku mainkan ini?" Tanya Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk lalu menarik Yunho supaya duduk di kursi piano itu

"Kau mau bayar berapa?" ucap Yunho sambil duduk dengan enggan

"Appha?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menggerakkan dagunya

"Kau mau bayar berapa untuk permainanku ini?" Yunho mengulangi kalimatnya barusan dan Jaejoong mendorong bahu pria itu lalu menunjuk piano dengan tegas

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti" kata Yunho pasrah

Suara dentingan piano yang lembut mulai terdengar, Jaejoong berdiri disisi piano, menopangkan dagu diatasnya sambil melihat jemari tangan Yunho menari-nari diatas tuts piano. Ketika alunan nada yang dimainka pria itu akhirnya berhenti, Jaejoong bertepuk tangan dengan riang

"Bagus sekali!" katanya

"Eh, tenggorokanku sudah tidak sakit lagi" lajutnya memegang lehernya

"Sudah kubilang obatnya manjur" balas Yunho tersenyum

"Mainkan satu lagu lagi" pinta Jaejoong

Tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering ponsel, Jaejoong merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Raut wajahnya berubah ketika melihat layarnya, ia segera membuka flap ponselnya dan berjalan jauh dari Yunho agar pria itu tidak mendengar pembicaraannya

"Halo? Ada apa, Siwon-ssi?" Jaejoong berbicara dengan nada rendah

"Apa? Sekarang? Aku… tidak bisa. Aku sedang… eh…"

"Telepon dari Yoochun, ya?" seru Yunho keras

Jaejoong terlompat kaget dan buru-buru menutup ponselnya, tapi tidak ada gunanya, Choi Siwon sudah mendengar kata-kata itu dengan jelas

"Jaejoong, kau sedang bersama seseorang?" tanyanya dengan nada curiga sedangkan Jaejoong membelalak kepada Yunho yang memasang tampang polos tak berdosa

"Ya. Aku harus pergi, sudah dulu ya?" katanya pelan

Jaejoong menutup ponselnya dan berkacak pinggang. Yunho sudah gila ya? Kalau memang Paman Park Yoochun yang menelepon, Jaejoong kan tidak mungkin berbicara dengan suara pelan seperti tadi. Orang aneh!

"Jung Yunho, kau ini kenapa? Kau mau orang-orang tahu tentang kita?" tanyanya sambil menatap Yunho yang bangkit berdiri dari kursi piano

"Aku ke kamarku sebentar" balas Yunho tidak peduli

Jaejoong memandangi sosok Yunho yang menaiki tangga dengan cepat, lalu menghilang di ujung tangga. Benar-benar orang aneh! Jaejoong menggeleng dan kembali melihat-lihat rumah Yunho, jarang ada orang yang bisa masuk ke rumah artis. Kesempatan ini harus dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya

Jaejoong sedang mengamati tongkat bisbol dengan perasaan heran ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Siapa lagi? Jangan-jangan Choi Siwon, katanya pada diri sendiri sambil melihat ke kanan-kiri, mencari asal suara ponsel itu. Tadi ponselnya di taruh dimana ya? Ah, itu dia, di atas piano, dengan segera Jaejoong berlari ke arah piano dan membuka flap ponselnya

"Halo?"

"Halo? Siapa ini?" Tanya suara wanita diujung sana

"Ini Kim Jaejoong. Anda ingin mencari siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong mengaitkan kedua alisnya bingung

"Bukankah ini ponsel Jung Yunho?" jawab wanita itu ragu-ragu

Jaejoong terkejut. Astaga! Lagi-lagi ia mengambil ponsel yang salah, ia memutar kepala ke sekeliling ruangan dan melihat ponselnya tergeletak di meja makan. Bagaimana ini?

"Oh… Benar, ini memang ponsel Jung Yunho, akan saya panggilkan dia" ujar Jaejoong agak gugup

"Tunggu sebentar. Anda ini nona yang ada di foto bersama Yunho itu, ya?" ucap wanita diujung sana menahan Jaejoong

"Anu… Saya…" Jaejoong menahan napas dan menatap ke arah tangga, berharap Yunho segera muncul. Sungguh Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, ia tidak penah diberitahu bagaimana cara mengahadapi orang-orang yang menanyakan hubungannya dengan Yunho

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ibu Jung Yunho" ucap wanita itu ramah

Astaga! Ibunya? Pengetahuan ini malah membuat Jaejoon panik

"Ah, apa kabar, Bibi?" ucap Jaejoong berusaha terdengar tenang meski sebenarnya ia bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kemudian Jaejoong menutup ponsel itu dan berseru memanggil Yunho dengan suaranya yang masih sedikit serak

"Jung Yunho-ssi!" ucapnya memangdang pintu kamar Yunho

"Sebentar lagi Jung Yunho-ssi akan turun" ucap Jaejoong kembali menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya

"Senang sekali bisa mendengar suaramu walaupun Yunho belum memperkenalkan kita. Dasar anak itu, tadi kau bilang namamu Kim Jaejoong, bukan? Nama yang cukup berbeda untuk seorang wanita, ya. Sepertinya kau sedang flu. Kau tidak apa-apa" tanya ibu Yunho lagi

"Oh, saya tidak apa-apa" tepat pada saat itu ia melihat Yunho menuruni tangga, ia cepat-cepat berlari kearah pria itu

"Jung Yunho-ssi sudah disini, silahkan Anda bicara dengannya" ucap Jaejoong di telepon, lalu menyodorkan ponsel itu kepada Yunho

"Siapa?" Tanya Yunho bingung menerima ponsel itu

"Ibumu" bisik Jaejoong panik

"Halo, Ibu?" Yunho agak terkejut saat mendengar ibunya menelepon dan dengan segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Bahkan Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara ibu Yunho yang berteriak keras

"Bukannya aku tidak mau menceritakan pada Ayah dan Ibu, hanya saja menurutku… Aku tahu… Apa? Aku di rumah. Ya, baiklah. Akan kujelaskan kepada Ayah nanti. Apa?... Dia?" Jaejoong agak bingung ketika pria itu menatapnya

"Sebentar" ucap Yunho lalu mengulurkan ponselnya kepada Jaejoong

"Ibuku mau bicara denganmu…" Yunho meyodorkan ponselnya pada Jaejoong

"Tidak apa-apa" tambah Yunho melihat Jaejoong menatapnya dan ponselnya bergantian

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Yunho, kemudian ia menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya dan menyapa ibu Yunho. Ia mendengarkan perkataan wanita yang lebih tua itu sebentar sambil mengangguk-angguk dan sesekali bekata 'baik' dan 'saya mengerti'. Akhirnya ia mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' dan menutup ponsel itu

"Ibuku bilang apa?" Tanya Yunho ketika Jaejoong mengembalikan ponselnya

"Apa yang kau katakan pada ibumu tentang aku?" Jaejoong malah balas bertanya

"Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Ayahku melihat foto-foto kita di internet dan ibuku menelepon untuk menanyakan kebenarannya" jawab Yunho

"Oh, foto-foto kita ada di internet juga?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

"Lalu ibuku bilang apa padamu?" Tanya Yunho lagi

"Katanya aku harus mengawasi makanmu karena kau sering lupa makan kalau sudah sibuk bekerja. Katanya aku harus banyak bersabar kalau meghadapimu, apalagi kalau kau sedang uring-uringan. Katanya sebenarnya kau anak yang baik dan tidak akan membuatku kecewa. Ibumu juga bilang ingin bertemu denganku dan memintamu membawaku ke Amerika untuk menemuinya" Jaejoong menjawab panjang lebar

"Cerewet sekali. Kenapa ibuku begitu baik padamu? Padaku tadi dia malah berteiak-teriak" erang Yunho

"Mungkin karena ibumu berpikir aku adalah perempuan, sepertinya ini akan jadi masalah besar" gumam Jaejoong

"Hei, kalau tidak salah, ibumu penulis buku, ya? Aku pernah membaca salah satu bukunya dan aku suka sekali. Ibumu benar-benar berpikir aku pacarmu, ya? Wah, hebat" lanjut Jaejoong sumringah

"Kenapa kau menjawab teleponku?" Tanya Yunho mengacuhkan kata-kata Jaejoong sebelumnya

"Kupikir ponselku yang berbunyi, tadi kan memang ada yang meneleponku, sewaktu ponselmu berbunyi kukira dia menelepon lagi. Sudahlah kau harus mengganti nada deringmu" jawab Jaejoong sambil berdeham

"Siapa yang menelepon?"

"Taman" sahut Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya

"Oh, coba lihat. Sudah waktunya makan siang, pantas saja aku mulai lapar. Kau juga belum makan, kan?" tambah Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi makan diluar saja" balas Yunho sambil berkacak pinggang menatapnya

"Hei, kau mau kita berdua dilihat orang? Kau mau membuat hidupku susah?" Tanya Jaejoong ketus

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Kita pesan pizza saja, sudah lama aku tidak makan pizza. Oke?" usul Jaejoong cepat

"Sakit tenggorokan malah mau makan pizza? Kau makan bubur saja" usul Yunho kali ini

"Tenggorokanku sudah sembuh" protes Jaejoong cepat

"Kapan kau akan membawaku menemui ibumu?" Tanya Jaejoong dan Yunho mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap pria yang sedang menggigit potongan pizza di hadapannya itu dengan kaget

"Bercanda. Tidak usah bingung begitu" tawa Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali memakan pizza-nya tanpa berkata apa-apa

"Bulan lalu sewaktu kau ke Amerika, apakah kau pergi untuk mengunjungi orangtuamu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil lalu

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku pergi ke Amerika bulan lalu?" Tanya Yunho balik

"Semua orang juga tahu" balas Jaejoong mengangkat kedua bahunya

"Di masa sekarang ini, tidak ada yang bisa disembunyikan selebriti. Orang-orang punya banyak cara untuk mencari tahu. Dari hal-hal yang mendasar, misalnya soal ibumu yang penulis, ayahmu komponis, dan soal mereka tinggan di Amerika, sampai ukuran bajumu dan jam berapa kau tidur di malam hari" tambah Jaejoong

"Benarkah? Jadi menurutmu tidak ada yang tidak diketahui orang-orang tentang aku?" senyum Yunho

"Eh, ada" kata Jaejoong tegas

"Apa?"

"Orang-orang tidak tahu kau mengenalku" bangga Jaejoong dan pernyataan ini entah mengapa membuat Yunho merasa senang, setidaknya mereka memiliki rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba dan Jaejoong menatapnya menunggu Yunho mengatakannya

"Aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang meneleponmu tadi dan jangan katakan lagi dia itu teman juga jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan" ancam Yunho sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya lagi dengan bimbang

"Dia mantan pacarmu yang pernah kau ceritakan?" Tanya Yunho hati-hati dan setelah menarik napas panjang akhirnya Jaejoong mengagguk

"Untuk apa dia meneleponmu lagi setelah apa yang dilakukannya padamu?" Tanya Yunho dengan tidak semangat

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Dia hanya mengajak ngobrol, makan, dan hal-hal kecil seperti itu" Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mau menemuinya?" dengan tidak disadari oleh Yunho suaranya sedikit mengeras kali ini

"Tunggu dulu, kau pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Jaejoong agak ragu

"Ya, aku pernah melihatmu bertemu dengannya" tegas Yunho

"Berarti… kau tahu bahwa aku…" ucap Jaejoong terbata

"Gay, maksudmu?" ucap Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk ragu

"Ya, aku tahu dan aku memang sudah mendugannya. Lagi pula itu bukan masalahnya sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau masih mau menemuinya?"

"Kurasa aku… aku… entahlah" jawab Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan heran

"Lagi pula… memangnya setelah berpisah harus bermusuhan?" ucap Jaejoong akhirnya

"Sampai sekarang… kau masih menyukainya?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Yunho tanpa bisa dicegah. Lalu tanpa disadarinya, tubuhnya menegang menuggu jawaban Jaejoong

"Mungkin"

"Apa?"

"Mungkin… Mungkin aku memang masih punya perasaan terhadapnya. Entahlah" Jaejoong menatap Yunho agak bingung

Tanpa disadarinya, mendadak Yunho merasa susah bernapas, matanya tertuju ke meja tapi tatapannya kosong. Pikirannya juga kosong

"Ini masalah pribadiku dan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu juga Paman. Tidak perlu cemas, aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apa pun mengenai kalian berdua pada oang itu. Aku orang yang bisa membedakan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan" ucap Jaejoong menegaskan

"Begitu?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba

"Apa?" Tanya Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang berubah serius

"Kejadian empat tahun lalu… bisa kau ceritakan?" Yunho tertegun mendengar permintaan Jaejoong, ia tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan menanyakan hal itu

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar ceritanya dari sisimu… kalau kau tidak keberatan" tambah Jaejoong sedangkan Yunho terlihat agak gelisah. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian tersebut, kecelakaan yang seakan-akan baru terjadi kemarin

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Semuanya"

Yunho menarik napas dalam-dalam, pandangannya menerawang. Kaa-katanya meluncur pelan dan datar

"Saat itu acara sudah berakhir, hujan turun. Aku sudah berada di dalam mobil yang menunggu di pintu utama. Para penggemar masih berkerumun di sekeliling mobilku, mereka berteriak-teriak, berdesak-desakan. Supirku nyaris tidak bisa menjalankan mobil. Para petugas keamanan juga kewalahan membuka jalan agar mobil bisa lewat, akhirnya mereka berhasil menahan para penggemar. Mobil pun bergerak, pelan, tidak cepat, karena aku masih melambaikan tangan kepada para penggemar. Lalu hal itu terjadi begitu saja" Yunho mengernyitkan dahi mengingat saat-saat itu

"Mobil direm mendadak, ketika aku bertanya pada supirku apa yang terjadi, dia berkata salah seorang penggemarku tertabrak. Seperti mimpi buruk, semua orang jadi panik dan gadis itu cepat-cepat dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Kami tidak diijinkan melihatnya karena dokter harus melakukan pemeriksaan di ruang gawat darurat"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti bagaimana kejadian sesungguhnya, tapi menurut beberapa saksi mata, para penggemar saling mendesak dan gadis ini terdorong jatuh ke depan tepat ketika mobilku lewat. Walaupun mobil tidak melaju kencang, kepala gadis itu membentur aspal sehingga…"

Yunho mendengar napas Jaejoong tersentak. Namun ketika mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat pria itu mengangguk kecil, meminta Yunho melanjutkan ceritanya. Apa yang ada dalam benak Jaejoong? Yunho ingin tahu

"Ku dengar gadis itu bukan dari Seoul, ia datang dari jauh untuk… Aku bahkan tidak sempat menjenguknya di rumah sakit karena ia langsung dibawa pulang entah kemana. Kami hanya bisa menyampaikan ucapan turut berdukacita melalui media" Yunho melanjutkan dengan enggan dan Jaejoong hanya diam

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Eh, apa?" Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunannya

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" ulang Yunho

"Oh… entahlah… tapi kuarasa... kau tidak salah"

Yunho menduga Jaejoong gugup karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan setelah mendengar cerita itu. Tapi Yunho merasa itu lebih baik daripada berpura-pura memahami perasaannya

-TBC-

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na

Buat yang udah mampir dan baca ff ini

Jaehan sangat menantikan comments-nya biar Jaehan tahu berapa orang yang udah baca ff ini

Sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya ^^

Kunjungi juga blog kita di:

www . fanficyunjae . wordpress . com (hilangkan spasi-nya)

bales-bales ^^

Kim Cherry :: tunggu aja kelanjutannya ^^

natsu :: ini chap lanjutannya, gomen ternyata lama

diitactorlove :: silahkan lanjutannya ^^

kyoko sato :: sesuai dengan novelnya, jadi terpaksa deh Uchun dipanggil Paman

putryboO :: gomen update-nya lama

arie yuanita :: ho-oh, Yunho emang jail XD

Seo Shin Young :: thanks udah mau mampir ^^

upa upa :: thanks udah mau mampir ^^

Lee Tae Ri :: update-nya di sesuaikan dengan panjang tiap bab di novel, jadi yah kadang panjang kadang pendek ^^

Hyun Hyumin :: Ah- goemn update-nya lama


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**FF ini saduran dari novel maha karya Ilana Tan "Summer in Seoul"**

**Jadi ini bukan asli punya saya, hanya bikin versi Yunjae nya**

**Karena cara penulisan Jaehan dengan Ilana Tan berbeda, jadi pasti ada perbedaan penulisan dengan ff Jaehan yang biasanya**

**Semua kejadian dan cerita sesuai dengan isi novel, namun akan terjadi beberapa penambahan dan perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan peran Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong juga kesesuaian cerita**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments. I don't care with your comments.**

**FF by. Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Chapter 7**

**Curiosity Kills the Cat **

Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak Jaejoong terakhir kali bertemu dan berbicara dengan Yunho di rumah pria itu. Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa serbasalah. Ia ingin menghubungi Yunho, tapi tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya. Ia ingin bertanya pada Paman Park Yoochun, tapi tidak tahu apa yang akan ditanyakannya

Jaejoong berjalan tanpa tujuan di sekitar kampus. Ia berjalan dari gedung ke gedung, dari kelasnya ke perpustakaan, dari perpustakaan ke aula. Akhirnya ia berhenti di halaman kampus, duduk di kursi panjang disana dibawah pohon Willow besar. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap benda itu sambil menarik napas

Kenapa dia tidak menelepon? Tapi memangnya kenapa dia harus menelepon? Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik napas lagi.

"Kenapa dia tidak menelepon?" Jaejoong tersentak karena mendengar suara Junsu yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangnya

"Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu

"Tadi kau bertanya kenapa dia tidak menelepon. Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Junsu balik setelah duduk disisinya dengan wajah ceria

"Ah, tidak, bukan siapa-siapa" sahut Jaejoong dengan tawa yang dipaksakan

"Aku harap bukan Choi Siwon itu lagi" kata Junsu sinis

"Bukan! Bukan dia" jawab Jaejoong langsung sambil mengibaskan tangannya

"Baguslah kalau bukan" balas Junsu

"Hahhh… Cuaca hari ini indah sekali" lanjutnya sambil mengangkat tangan dan menarik napas dalam

"Junsu" ucap Jaejoong melirik temannya dengan hati-hati

"Mhmm?" balas Junsu menoleh kearah Jaejoong

"Album baru Jung Yunho sudah diluncurkan, kan?"

"Benar, beberapa hari yang lalu. Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah punya? Kita kan sudah mendapatkannya sewaktu acara jumpa penggemar itu" jawab Junsu mengangguk

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan terdiam

"Berarti Jung Yunho akhir-akhir ini pasti sibuk sekali, ya?" lanjutnya

"Tentu saja. Kudengar beberapa waktu yang lalu dia sibuk syuting video klip. Belum lagi kenyataan dia harus tampil dalam banyak acara untuk mempromosikan albumnya" jawab Junsu kembali mengangguk

"Kita akan sering melihatnya di televisi" seru Junsu riang sambil bertepuk tangan

"Begitu? ... Ternyata memang sedang sangat sibuk" gumam Jaejoong memelankan suaranya diujung

"Majalah-majalah juga banyak memuat artikel tentang dia. Mereka membahas albumnya, lagu-lagunya dan mereka juga mulai mengungkit-ungkit soal kekasihnya" tambah Junsu penuh semangat

"Apa yang mereka katakan?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Junsu

"Banyak, mereka bertanya-tanya soal keberadaan wanita itu, identitasnya. Aku sendiri juga penasaran. Intinya, mereka tiba-tiba meragukan apakah wanita itu benar-benar kekasih Jung Yunho" jawab Junsu sambil mengaitkan alisnya menatap Jaejoong

"Kenapa mereka meragukannya?"

"Karena wanita itu tidak terlihat lagi di media sejak fotonya muncul. Bahkan sekedar kabarnya tidak terdengar. Mereka mulai berpikir mungkin hubungan Jung Yunho dan wanita itu sudah berakhir. Terus terang saja, aku juga berharap itu benar. Oh ya, mereka juga mengungkit kejadian empat tahun lalu" jelas Junsu

"Masalah yang…?"

"Benar. Yang kuceritakan waktu itu. Soal empat tahun lalu ketika ada penggemar Jung Yunho yang meninggal pada saat acara jumpa penggemarnya. Kau ingat? Untung saja acara tahun ini lancar-lancar saja dan tidak ada kejadian buruk"

Jaejoong menengadah keatas dengan pikirannya sendiri sementara Junsu terus saja mengoceh tanpa henti. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, Jaejoong buru-buru menjawab dan raut wajahnya berubah

"Oh, Siwon-ssi"

Park Yoochun duduk termenung di kantornya. Di mejanya terdapat beberapa majalah yang terbuka pada halaman yang memuat artikel Jung Yunho. Ia sudah menduga akan ada kejadian seperti ini. Begitu album baru Yunho keluar, orang-orang akan sibuk membicarakan artis asuhannya itu. Bukan hanya lagu-lagunya, tapi segala gosip yang berhubungan dengan seorang Jung Yunho, termasuk gosip tentang pacar misteriusnya. Mereka bahkan kembali menyinggung-nyinggung kecelakaan empat tahun lalu, tapi untungnya hanya sekilas, jadi seharusnya tidak apa-apa

Park Yoochun mengusap-ngusap dagu dan berpikir mungkin sudah tiba saatnya mereka membutuhkan bantuan Jaejoong lagi. Kali ini, mau tidak mau pria itu harus bersedia menampakkan diri. Ia mengangkat gagang telepon yang ada di mejanya dan menekan beberapa tombol

"Halo, Jaejoong. Apa kabar? Ini Park Yoochun… Kau punya waktu sekarang? ... Bagus. Bisa datang ke kantorku? ... Baik, sampai jumpa"

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, sepertinya kami tidak cocok"

Jaejoong memandang laki-laki tinggi besar yang duduk dihadapannya itu dengan perasaan lelah. Choi Siwon tampak menyedihkan, ia baru mengaku kepada Jaejoong bahwa ia dan kekasihnya sedang bermasalah

"Kami tidak cocok" Siwon mengulangi kata-katanya dan menatap Jaejoong, menunggu reaksinya

"Dan kau baru tahu setelah hampir setahun bersamanya?" Jaejoong tertawa pahit

"Kau masih marah?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada bersalah

"Tidak juga. Marah juga tidak ada gunanya" balas Jaejoong menarik napas

"Tidak, kau berhak marah padaku. Aku memang salah, sekarang aku sadar" gumam Siwon pelan

"Lalu?" Jaejoong mengaitkan alisnya bingung

"Sepertinya hubungan kami tidak bisa diteruskan lagi" ucap Siwon tegas

Alis Jaejoong terangkat. Sesaat dia bingung, lalu ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Merasa lega karena tidak harus menanggapi apa yang baru saja dikatakan Siwon, Jaejoong cepat-cepat membuka flap ponselnya

"Halo?"

"Oh, apa kabar, Paman? … Sekarang? Ya, aku sedang tidak sibuk… Aku akan ke sana sekarang… Sampai jumpa" ucap Jaejoong sedikit kaget mendengar suara Yoochun di seberang sana lalu menutup ponselnya dan memandang Siwon yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?" tanyanya ketika melihat Jaejoong buru-buru menghabiskan minumannya

"Maaf, Siwon-ssi. Ada urusan mendadak. Aku harus pergi, lain kali saja baru dilanjutkan" ucap Jaejoong cepat, lalu bangkit dan keluar dari café itu

"Kita akan pergi menemui Yunho" kata Yoochun kepada pria yang duduk dihadapannya

"Kami harus difoto lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengangguk

"Benar, karena itu kita harus mengubah penampilanmu, kau tidak ingin sampai dikenali, kan?" Yoochun membenarkan lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan meraih jas-nya yan tergantung di dekat jendela

"Jadi kapan kita mulai berkerja?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Sekarang juga" Yoochun berbalik menatap Jaejoong

"Oh, sekarang?" kaget Jaejoong karena ia belum merasa siap

"Ya, ada masalah?" Tanya pria itu sambil mengenakan jas-nya dan memperbaiki posisi dasinya

"Tidak" Jaejoong menggeleng, sepertinya mau tidak mau ia harus mempersiapkan diri saat ini juga

"Ayo, kita pergi" ajak Yoochun mulai berjalan ke arah pintu masuk

"Saat in Yunho sedang diwawancara, tapi sebelum itu kita harus memberimu penampilan baru"

Yoochun merasa tidak enak karena harus menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Jaejoong, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan. Kalau Jaejoong tahu, kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan bersedia diajak menemui Yunho dan saat ini Yoochun tidak punya cukup waktu untuk meyakinkannya

Ia membawa Jaejoong ke toko pakaian yang juga merangkap salon dan menyuruhnya mencoba beberapa pakaian. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong terlihat cantik atau bergaya, karena memang wajah pria itu sudah cantik walau tidak diberi apa pun, jadi mudah mengubahnya agar mirip seperti seorang wanita. Yoochun ingin Jaejoong tampil sesederhana mungkin supaya tidak menonjol dan tidak ada orang yang dapat mengenalinya. Ia juga menyuruh Jaejoong mencoba beberapa rambut palsu, tapi tidak ada yang cocok di matanya. Akhirnya Yoochun membiarkan rambutnya yang pendek tetap tergerai walaupun agak di atur agar terlihat seperti rambut wanita

Dengan rambut pendek yang sudah di tata, kemeja krem polos berlengan pendek dan celana jeans, Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita muda yang menawan, persis seperti yang dibayangkan Yoochun. Sebagai sentuhan akhir, ia menghulurkan kaca mata berlensa kecoklatan yang bisa menyamarkan wajah Jaejoong

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang. seharusnya wawancara Yunho akan selesai sebentar lagi" ucap Yoochun setelah puas melihat hasil yang diberikan untuk perubahan wujud Jaejoong

"Akhirnya aku benar-benar berubah menjadi wanita" umpat Jaejoong pasrah yang cukup dapat di dengar oleh Yoochun yang hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengarnya

Yunho bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya sejak tadi dan bersalaman dengan para kamerawan dan juga para reporter yang mewawancarainya. Ia sedikit lelah, tapi ia tahu ini sudah menjadi resiko pekerjaanya. Para wartawan tadi juga sempat bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan kekasih misteriusnya, namun Yunho hanya memberikan jawaban samar. Ada juga yang mengungkit kejadian empat tahun lalu, Yunho berhasil menanggapinya dengan tenang, walau ia harus mengakui dalam hati perasaannya masih agak resah bila diingatkan kembali tentang kejadian itu

Yunho dan beberapa anggota stafnya keluar dari lift dan berjalan ke pintu utama gedung tempat diadakannya wawancara tadi. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika pandangannya menembus pintu kaca yang lebar dan melihat seorang wanita turun dari mobil sedan putih. Yunho tertegun sejenak, lalu ia mempercepat langkahnya, mendorong pintu kaca itu sampai terbuka dan menghampiri wanita itu

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa bergaya seperti ini?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Jaejoong berbalik dan agak terkejut melihat Yunho

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Yunho untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Jaejoong disini apalagi dengan dandanan seperti wanita yang hampir membuatnya tidak menyadarinya tadi. Ia menatap Jaejoong tajam dan melihat pipi pria itu agak memerah

"Itu… Paman yang menyuruhku kesini. Kau tidak tahu? Katanya kita akan difoto" Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan dengan bingung sedangkan Yunho menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kerumunan wartawan mulai menghampiri mereka dengan cepat

"Tidak. Ikut aku" jawabnya

Yunho merangkul pundak Jaejoong dan berjalan menjauh ketika kilatan-kilatan lampu blitz kamera mulai beraksi dan para wartawan berlomba-lomba mengajukan pertanyaan

"Jung Yunho, siapa wanita ini?"

"Apakah dia wanita misterius di foto waktu itu?"

"Noona! Siapa nama Anda?"

"Apa hubungan kalian berdua?"

"Apakah Anda bisa memberikan sedikit komentar?"

Yunho hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menuntun Jaejoong ke mobilnya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari sana. Ia membuka pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong sambil berusaha menghalangi para wartawan mengambil gambar jelas pria itu. Ia memperhatikan Jaejoong terus menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Yunho cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan berjalan mengelilingi mobilnya ke bagian kemudi. Sebelum masuk ke mobil, ia tersenyum melambaikan tangannya sekali lagi ke arah para wartawan

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yunho melirik Jaejoong setelah mereka cukup jauh dari tempat itu

"Paman bilang kita akan difoto. Difoto apanya? Ternyata begini… Ah, tapi benar juga. Kita memang difoto. **Oleh wartawan**" kesal Jaejoong sambil menekankan kalimatnya di akhir

"Jangan menyalahkan Yoochun. Setidaknya Yoochun sudah mengubah penampilanmu sebelum menjebak kita" ucap Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong

"Tapi kenapa dia bisa jadi secantik ini, padahal dia tetap laki-laki" gumamnya pelan agar tidak di dengar oleh Jaejoong

"Menurutmu mereka berhasil memotretku?" Tanya Jaejoong ingin tahu

"Sudah tentu" sahut Yunho tersenyum

"Tapi kau tidak usah cemas. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, tidak akan ada orang yang tahu kau adalah kau"

"Dan tidak akan tahu bahwa aku sebenarnya laki-laki" sahut Jaejoong ketus sambil menunduk memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri

"Tapi tadi kau langsung mengenaliku. Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba

Yunho tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tadi ketika melihat seorang wanita turun dari mobil Yoochun, ia langsung tahu wanita itu adalah Jaejoong yang menyamar. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa begitu yakin, penampilam Jaejoong sangat mirip dengan wanita sungguhan, tapi tadi ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan penampilan pria itu, ia hanya tahu orang yang berdiri disana adalah Jaejoong

"Terus terang saja, aku juga tidak tahu" sahut Yunho

"Sekarang bagaimana? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong tersenyum

"Sekarang aku harus menghadiri konser amal…" jawab Yunho sambil melirik jam tangannya

"Sebentar…" lanjut Yunho saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi dan memasang earphone untuk menjawabnya

"Chun, ada apa? … Aku sedang di jalan… Begitu? Kau yakin? … Baiklah" Yunho lalu melepaskan earphone ponselnya dan menoleh kepada Jaejoong yang ternyata juga sedang berbicara di telepon

"Oh, Junsu, ada apa?" ucap Jaejoong dengan ponsel yang ditempelkan di telinganya

"Aku? Aku sedang dijalan… Apa? Bukan, bukan bersama Siwon-ssi" lanjutnya melihat Yunho sekilas

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang ke rumah… Mhmm, nanti hubungi aku lagi"

"Sepertinya kau belum bisa pulang sekarang" ucap Yunho mengagetkan Jaejoong yang baru memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tasnya

"Kenapa?"

"Yoochun menyuruhmu ikut denganku ke konser amal itu"

"Kenapa? Tidak mau" Jaejoong berkata dengan cemas

"Tidak apa-apa, kau hanya perlu hadir disana, selebihnya serahkan padaku. Yoochun juga ada disana, tidak akan lama" ucap Yunho menenangkan

"Tidak, tidak. Sudah ku bilang aku hanya akan berfoto denganmu. Tidak lebih" Jaejoong tetap menolak sambil menggeleng tidak setuju

"Kau juga tahu tadi kita dikejar-kejar wartawan. Saat ini mereka pasti sedang mengikuti kita, apalagi mereka juga tahu aku akan pergi ke konser amal itu. Kalau kau ku turunkan di tengah jalan atau dimana pun, mereka pasti akan mengerumunimu. Kau mau begitu?" Yunho menarik napasnya mencoba memberi penjelasan

"Aku minta maaf atas semua kejadian hari ini, aku berjanji aku akan mengantarmu pulang secepatnya" tambah Yunho melihat tidak ada balasan dari Jaejoong

"Apa yang sudah ku lakukan?" gumam Jaejoong pelan yang masih bisa di dengar Yunho. Jaejoong hanya bisa diam tanpa berkata apa pun

Kim Junsu baru saja selesai membantu ibunya mencuci piring. Jam makan siang sudah lewat sejak tadi dan sekarang rumah makan milik keluarganya ini tidak begitu ramai

"Umma, aku naik ya?" Junsu berseru kepada ibunya yang duduk di meja kasir, lalu berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai atas tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ibunya

Junsu segera menyalakan televisi karena sebentar lagi siaran langsung konser musik amal akan ditayangkan. Ia membuka sebungkus keripik kentang dan berbaring dengan perutnya berada dibawah sambil bertopang dagu

"Ah, ternyata sudah dimulai" gerutunya ketika gambar muncul di layar televisi

"Wah, yang datang banyak sekali"

Di layar televisi terlihat para selebriti berjalan memasuki aula konser dan reporter sibuk mewawancarai para selebriti itu. Lalu di layar televisi muncul wajah Jung Yunho

"Oh, ternyata JungYunho juga datang ke konser itu! Dia ikut nyanyi juga ya?" seru Junsu pada dirinya sendiri

Junsu memperhatikan idolanya dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Jung Yunho yang mengenakan turtleneck hitam dan jas coklat muda itu terlihat tampan seperti biasa dan ia terus tersenyum ramah ketika diwawancarai reporter

"Jadi, Jung Yunho, siapakah wanita yang tadi datang besama Anda? Wanita yang berdiri disana itu? Kekasih Anda?" Tanya si reporter sambil menyodorkan mikrofon kepada Yunho

Junsu melihat wanita berkacamata gelap yang berdiri agak jauh di belakang Jung Yunho. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas sehingga Junsu pun merangkak mendekati pesawat televisi sambil memasukan beberapa potong keripik ke mulut

Jung Yunho tertawa dan menoleh ke arah Jaejoong lalu berpaling kembali kepada sang reporter. Bagi Junsu, reaksi Jung Yunho sudah menunjukkan jawabannya, dan ternyata si reporter juga berpendapat sama. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho, si reporter bertanya lagi dengan nada menggoda

"Kenapa Anda tidak memperkenalkan nona itu kepada kami semua? Ayolah, kenapa harus malu?"

"Benar! Kenapa harus disembunyikan?" seru Junsu kepada gambar Yunho di televisi

"Memang benar, tapi sebenarnya dia agak pemalu. Dia bersedia datang hari ini juga karena saya yang memintanya, kalau tidak, dia sama sekali tidak akan datang" Yunho masih tersenyum ketika menjawab

"Wah, gadis yang sombong. Jaejoong harus melihat ini" ucap Junsu sambil duduk bersila. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor ponsel Jaejoong. Matanya tetap mengawasi Jung Yunho yang sudah beranjak pergi dari si reporter dan menghampiri kekasihnya. Kamera memang sudah tidak difokuskan pada Yunho karena sekarang ada artis lain yang sedang diwawancarai. Tapi Yunho dan kekasihnya masih terlihat di bagian latar, walaupun tidak terlalu jelas

"Kim Jaejoong, cepat angkat ponselmu sebelum Jung Yunho dan kekasihnya masuk" ucap Junsu gemas. Ia terus menatap Jung Yunho dan kekasihnya di televisi, seakan-akan kedua orang itu bakal lenyap kalau ia mengalihkan pandangan sedetik saja

Junsu melihat gadis itu sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas tangannya sementara Jung Yunho berdiri disampingnya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, lalu melakukan gerakan membuka dan menutup. Tepat pada saat itu nada sambung di telepon Junsu terputus

"Aish… Anak aneh ini kenapa tidak menjawab teleponku? Tidak mau melihat pacar Jung Yunho?" gerutu Junsu sambil menekan nomor ponsel Jaejoong sekali lagi

"Jangan-jangan dia masih di jalan ya?"

Junsu menatap layar televisi dan merasa lega karena Jung Yunho dan kekasihnya masih terlihat di sudut. Sambil menunggu Jaejoong menjawab teleponnya, Junsu menyipitkan matanya supaya dapat melihat lebih jelas Yunho dan pacarnya. Kali ini gadis itu kembali merogoh tasnya

"Ada apa dengannya? Kelihatan sibuk sekali" Junsu bertanya sendiri dan melihat gadis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi dan menatap benda yang dipegangnnya

"Ponsel?" gumam Junsu tidak yakin sambil kembali menyipitkan matanya

Gadis itu menatap tangannya, lalu menatap Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil mengucapkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang ia katakan karena akhirnya gadis itu terlihat mengutak-atik benda yang dipegangnnya

Tepat pada saat itu nada sambung di telepon Junsu terputus sekali lagi. Junsu tertegun, ia menatap layar televisi dengan mata terbelalak, bungkusan keripik yang sejak tadi dipeluknya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai, matanya terpaku pada layar televisi. Ia melihat kekasih Jung Yunho sedang menundukkan kepala dan mengutak-atik sesuatu yang menurutnya adalah ponsel gadis itu, lalu memasukkannya kembali kedalam tas. Kemudian mereka berdua bergerak dan menghilang dari layar televisi

Junsu menatap layar televisi dan ponselnya bergantian, otaknya sibuk berputar. Ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong sekali lagi dan kali ini ia hanya mendengar suara operator yang berkata bahwa telepon yang dituju sedang tidak aktif. Junsu menutup ponselnya dan mengerutkan dahinya

"Apa yang kulihat tadi? Apa artinya ini? Hanya kebetulan? Kebetulah yang aneh…" gumam Junsu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak lagi bersemangat menyaksikan konser amal itu. Ia sibuk memutar otak, memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan alami. Ia tidak percaya dengan kemungkinan yang muncul di benaknya

"Ini tidak mungkin. Tapi memang kalau dipikir-pikir…"

Seperti yang dikatakan Yunho sebelumnya, Jaejoong tidak perlu mengikuti acara konser amal itu hingga selesai karena Yunho ada jadwal lain yang sangat padat. Begitu Jaejoong sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Yoochun mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang sementara Yunho menghadiri acara selanjutnya

Ketika berjalan sepanjang koridor menuju apartemennya, Jaejoong agak terheran melihat Junsu yang berdiri di depan pintu gedung itu

"Junsu, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri Junsu

"Ternyata tidak salah" gumam Junsu setelah cukup terkaget melihat Jaejoong

"Mhmm… Kau bilang apa?" Jaejoong mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya dan memandang Junsu

"Tidak, aku sedang bicara sendiri. Ayo, kita masuk dulu, aku sudah capek berdiri sejak tadi" senyum Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kenapa menunggu disini? Kau kan bisa menelepon dulu?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah masuk apartemennya

"Ponselmu tidak aktif" jawab Junsu setelah menyusul Jaejoong masuk

"Oh, memang aku matikan tadi. Maaf" balas Jaejoong menepuk dahinya

Junsu berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang duduk dan mengamati Jaejoong dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Pakaianmu" gumam Junsu dengan pandangan penuh arti

Jaejoong tersentak. Ia baru menyadari ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan Yoochun, hanya rambutnya saja yang sudah berantakan karena di terpa angin malam. Junsu pasti heran dengan penampilannya yang seperti perempuan ini

"Ah, ini?" Jaejoong berbalik memunggungi Junsu dan pura-pura mencari sesuatu di dalam lemari pendingin. Otaknya berputar cepat mencari alasan yang masuk akal

"Biasalah, Tuan Han sedang melakukan percobaan baru. Katanya penampilan ini cocok untukku, tapi kurasa tidak begitu. Aku benar, kan? Memang susah memiliki wajah seperti ini. Eh, kau mau minum apa?"

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap Junsu. Junsu sudah duduk di sofa dengan melipat tangannya di dadanya. Tatapan matanya itu seakan bisa menembus ke dalam hatinya. Jaejoong mulai gugup

"Kau tahu, tadi aku menyaksikan acara konser amal di televisi" Junsu mulai membuka mulut

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tidak mungkin Junsu melihatnya. Ia sudah sangat hati-hati agar tidak disorot kamera

"Aku melihat Jung Yunho bersama kekasihnya" Junsu melanjutkan dengan nada tenang dan tersenyum kecil

"Anehnya, kekasihnya itu memakai pakaian yang sama dengan yang kau pakai sekarang. gaya rambutnya juga hampir sama denganmu"

"Lalu kau mengira aku wanita itu? Junsu, kau ada-ada saja. Walaupun wajahku seperti wanita dan hampir semua orang mengira aku adalah seorang wanita, aku tetaplah seorang pria, mana mungkin aku adalah kekasih Jung Yunho"

"Benarkah, begitu?

"Lagi pula, jika aku adalah kekasihnya, bukankah itu akan membuat gosip tentangnya yang gay terbukti benar?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak akan berpikir wanita itu kau, Jaejoong, kalau saja aku tidak menghubungimu saat itu, aku melihatmu di televisi. Memang tidak jelas, tapi aku melihat kejadiannya

Jaejoong ingat Junsu memang menghubungi ponselnya ketika ia berada di acara konser amal itu. Ia tidak menjawab karena suasana disana berisik sekali, semua orang berbicara dan irama musik terdengar dimana-mana. Kalau ia menjawab, Junsu akan mendengar bunyi berisik di latar belakang dan merasa curiga. Yunho juga berkata sebaiknya ia tidak menjawab telepon itu. Itulah sebabnya Jaejoong mematikan ponselnya. Ternyata saat itu Junsu melihatnya di televisi

"Ketika aku menghubungimu, kekasih Jung Yunho secara kebetulan juga menerima telepon. Ketika dia memutuskan hubungan, tepat pada saat itu nada sambungan di teleponku juga terputus" Junsu melanjutkan

"Aku mecoba lagi dan melihat wanita itu akhirnya mematikan ponselnya"

Jaejoong tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia sudah tidak tau alasan apa lagi yang bisa digunakannya. Ia sudah mengenal Junsu selama betahun-tahun dan tahu benar temannya itu pintar dan berotak tajam. Mungkin saja saat ini Junsu sudah bisa menduga sendiri. Jaejoong tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan masalah ini darinya.

"Kim Jaejoong, kurasa sekarang waktunya kau memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ucap Junsu

"Aku sudah berpikir lama dan ingin tahu apakah kenyataannya sama seperti apa yang aku pikirkan"

Suasana di salah satu toko buku terbesar di Seoul itu terlihat ramai sekali. Di depan toko terpasang spanduk yang bertuliskan "Peluncuran Buku _Salju di Musim panas _dan Pembagian Tanda Tangan Jung Min Ah". Mungkin ini sebabnya kenapa buku yang paling banyak di pajang di etalase toko itu adalah S_alju di Musim Panas _karya Jung Min Ah. Para pengunjung toko masing-masing memegang buku tersebut sambil berdiri berdesak-desakan sementara anggota-anggota staf toko bersusah payah mengendalikan keadaan. Selain para pengunjung toko, beberapa wartawan juga tampak hadir disana

"Jung Min Ah sudah datang?" seru seorang wanita berkaca mata kepada salah satu anggota stafnya yang sedang berbicara di telepon

"Katanya dia akan tiba dalam dua puluh menit" tambah wanita itu sambil menutup ponselnya

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kita akan mampu bertahan dua puluh menit lagi. Hei, semuanya sudah siap di belakang sana? Aku ingin semuanya, sempurna sebelum Jung Min An menginjakkan kaki di toko ini. Mengerti?" lajut wanita berkaca mata itu sambil menghembuskan napasnya

Dua puluh menit kemudian, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Seorang wanita cantik keluar dari mobil hitam dan berjalan masuk ke toko buku sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan dengan anggun

"Itu Jung Min Ah! Cantik sekali! Lebih cantik daripada fotonya"

"Katanya dia baru pulang dari Amerika"

"Dia pulang khusus untuk menghadiri acara ini"

"Dia kelihatan masih muda ya"

"Kau lihat pakaiannya? Bagus sekali!"

"Aku sudah membaca semua buku yang ditulisnya"

Jung Min Ah menyalami wanita berkaca mata yang adalah manajer toko itu, kemudian berdiri di balik meja panjang yang sudah tersedia. Senyumnya yang tulus dan menyenangkan masih tersungging di bibir

"Apa kabar, semuanya?" Jung Min Ah menyapa para pengunjung dengan suaranya yang indah dan ramah. Para pengunjung pun membalas sapaannya meski dengan agak kacau-balau. Jung Min Ah tertawa kecil

"Saya baru turun dari pesawat dan sepanjang perjalanan dari bandara saya merasa lelah sekali. Tapi begitu tiba disini dan mendapat sambutan sehangat ini, tiba-tiba saya merasa segar kembali. Terima kasih banyak" lanjutnya

Para pengunjung pun tertawa dan bertepuk tangan.

Setelah acara penandatanganan buku itu selesai, Jung Min Ah mengijinkan para wartawan mewawancarainya. Mula-mula para wartawan menanyainya tentang buku barunya, tentang proses penulisan bukunya, tentang ide-idenya dan hal-hal teknis lain. Seiring berlalunya berbagai pertanyaan, para wartawan pun semakin berani karena melihat sikap Jung Min Ah yang ramah dan terbuka

"Ny. Jung Min Ah, bagaimana kabar suami Anda?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, masih terus mebenamkan diri dalam not-not balok seperti biasa" jawab wanita itu ceria

"Kadang-kadang dia malah melupakan istrinya yang cantik ini" lanjutnya

"Lalu bagaimana kabar putra Anda?"

"Yunho? Seharusnya dia baik-baik saja. Saya belum sempat menghubunginya, dia bahkan belum tahu saya ada di Seoul. Mungkin saya akan menghubunginya nanti" sahutnya

"Tapi saya rasa Anda sekalian tentu sudah tahu dengan sangat jelas keadaannya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk dengan album barunya"

"Kabarnya dia sudah punya kekasih. Apakah Anda tahu itu?"

"Ah, benar. Tentu saja saya tahu. Saya pernah berbicara dengannya. Kim Jaejoong-ssi itu orang yang baik. Aku harap hubungan mereka akan berhasil" jawabnya dengan wajah berseri-seri

-TBC-

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na

Buat yang udah mampir dan baca ff ini

Jaehan sangat menantikan comments dan like dari para reader sekalian, biar Jaehan tahu berapa orang yang udah baca ff ini

Sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya ^^

Bales-bales^^

Wi-kun Evil'Y:: kita lihat nanti reaksinya^^ gomen update-nya lama

putryboO:: suka atau engga sih tergantung gimana cerita di novelnya^^

DadonkBooElf:: kayaknya ga bakal ada Kibum deh… Heheee-

Seo Shin Young:: belum tahu, nanti di chap2 depan bakal tahu

agisha:: salam kenal juga^^ thanks udah mau baca

Girendi:: iya, Jung Taewo itu Jung Yunho disini^^


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**FF ini saduran dari novel maha karya Ilana Tan "Summer in Seoul"**

**Jadi ini bukan asli punya Jaehan, hanya bikin versi Yunjae-nya**

**Karena cara penulisan Jaehan dengan Ilana Tan berbeda, jadi pasti ada perbedaan penulisan dengan ff Jaehan yang biasanya**

**Semua kejadian dan cerita sesuai dengan isi novel, namun akan terjadi beberapa penambahan dan perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan peran Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong juga kesesuaian cerita**

**Cerita ini hanya karangan semata, tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Jadi jangan terlalu diambil pusing**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments. I don't care with your comments.**

**FF by. Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

**Chapter 8**

**Chaos **

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu sejak Junsu tahu tentang Jaejoong dan Yunho. Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin segera memberitahukan hal ini kepada Yoochun dan Yunho, tapi belum ada kesempatan untuk itu. Kedua pria itu begitu sibuk dan sulit untuk dihubungi. Kalaupun bisa dihubungi, seperti sekarang, Yunho sedang sibuk dan Jaejoong tidak bisa bicara banyak.

"Jung Yunho-ssi, sekarang kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya Jaejoong saat menghubungi Yunho

"Aku? Sebentar lagi aku harus tampil. Ada apa?"

"Mhmm... Setelah ini kau ada acara lagi?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada, tapi sesudah acara ini selesai, aku harus pergi menemui Ibuku" jawab Yunho setelah diam sejenak untuk berpikir

"Oh ya, Ibuku datang ke Seoul hari ini, baru tiba siang tadi. Aku sudah janji makan malam dengan beliau. Kenapa? Ada masalah?" lanjut Yunho riang

"Tidak, tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Bukan masalah penting. Lain kali saja kita bicarakan" sahut Jaejoong cepat

"Atau kau mau ikut makan malam bersama kami?" tawar Yunho

"Kau gila?" seru Jaejoong

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. kau makan saja dengan Ibumu"

"Baiklah, nanti akan ku hubungi lagi" balas Jaejoong lalu menutup ponselnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja ruang duduk. Ia mendesah pelan dan menyalakan televisi kecil yang akan menjadi temannya hari ini

"Jadi temanmu sudah tahu tentang kita" Tanya Yoochun sambil mengusap-ngusap dagunya

Jaejoong duduk dihadapannya dengan tertunduk, Yunho yang duduk disisinya hanya dapat bertopang dagu. Ketiganya berkumpul di ruangan Yoochun. Jaejoong baru saja selesai bercerita kepada kedua pria itu tentang Junsu yang sudah mengetahui tentang perjanjian mereka

"Jadi alasanmu menghubungiku kemarin adalah karena ingin memberitahukan hal ini?" Tanya Yunho

"Ya. Maafkan aku" gumam Jaejoong pelan masih tertunduk

"Bukan salahmu" balas Yunho sambil mengibas-ngibaskan lengan kanannya

"Siapa yang bisa menduga temanmu bisa menghubungimu tepat ketika kau muncul di televisi?" tambahnya

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Lalu apa yang dikatakan temanmu?" sahut Yoochun ingin tahu

"Yah, dia memang agak terkejut. Tapi Junsu adalah teman baikku dan aku percaya padanya. Junsu sudah berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa" jawab Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yunho dan Yoochun bergantian

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain percaya padanya" ucap Yoochun pasrah

Ketiganya terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Beberapa saat berlalu, kesunyian itu dipecahkan oleh dering ponsel di meja Yoochun. Yoochun segera mengangkatnya

"Apa? Siapa katamu?" tanyanya pada seseorang diseberang sana sambil menegakkan punggungnya dengan satu gerakan cepat

"Baiklah" jawabnya dan menutup kembali ponselnya lalu meletakkannya kembali diatas meja kerjanya mengacuhkan pandangan bertanya yang diberikan Jaejoong

"Ada apa, Hyung?" Tanya Yunho langsung

"Ibumu ada disini" jawab Yoochun sambil bangkit dari kursinya

Tepat pada saat pintu ruangan Yoochun terbuka, sekretarisnya muncul dengan diikuti wanita cantik berperawakan tinggi semampai. Jaejoong terkesiap dan duduk mematung ditempatnya. Wanita itu Jung Min Ah, penulis buku terkenal, Ibu Jung Yunho. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Umma? Sedang apa Umma disini?" Yunho melompat dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri ibunya dengan ekspresi terkejut

"Oh, halo, Yunho" sapa wanita itu riang dan melihat pada Yoochun lalu menyalaminya

"Apa kabar Yoochun? Senang sekali melihatmu lagi" ucapnya

"Saya juga senang bertemu dengan Bibi lagi. Maafkan saya karena kemarin saya tidak bisa makan malam bersama Bibi" jawab Yoochun tersenyum hangat

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengerti. Kau memang sangat sibuk. Orangtuamu baik-baik saja? Sudah lama tidak bertemu mereka. Mereka masih di Kanada?" Tanya wanita itu lagi dan lagi

"Iya, mereka masih disana. Umma juga sering menanyakan tentang Bibi"

"Benar, kita harus berkumpul lagi. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kabarnya" ucap wanita itu sambil mengangguk mengiyakan

"Umma, kenapa Umma datang kemari? Tanya Yunho sekali lagi sedikit manja karena tidak diperhatikan Ibunya sejak tadi

"Oh, pesawatku baru akan berangkat sore nanti, jadi aku ingin mengajak kalian makan siang bersamaku" jawab Min Ah menoleh memandang Yunho

"Yoochun, kau tidak boleh menolak" tambahnya

Saat itu pandangannya Jaejoong bertemu dengan tatapan penuh tanya dari wanita setengah baya itu, beliau tersenyum dan Jaejoong hanya mampu membalas senyum itu dengan kaku

"Nah, sebentar. Apakah ini Kim Jaejoong ssi?" Tanya Ibu Yunho

"Apa kabar?" jawab Jaejoong dengan suara sangat pelan setelah bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap Yunho juga Yoochun bergantian

"Yunho, kau ini bagaimana? Kenapa tidak memperkenalkan kami?" ucap Ibu Yunho sambil memukul pelan lengan anaknya

"Umma, ini Kim Jaejoong. Jajoong, ini Ibuku" ucap Yunho menghampiri jaejoong dan Ibunya

"Perkenalan macam apa itu?" sahut Min Ah mengerutkan keningnya dan mendecakkan lidah

"Senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu Jaejoong. Kau tidak keberatan bila kupanggil Jaejoong saja, bukan?" lanjutnya memandang Jaejoong sambil tersenyum

"Tentu, tentu saja tidak" jawab Jaejoong cepat dengan bingung

"Ternyata kau sangat cantik" puji Ibu Yunho sambil mengusap perlahan pipi kiri Jaejoong

"Emm… Ny. Jung, aku..." Jaejoong bingung menjawab pujian Ibu Yunho

"Umma, Jaejoong itu seorang pria" sahut Yunho pelan menatap Ibunya

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ny. Jung sedikit terkejut

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita berempat pergi makan siang? Kita bisa berbincang sambil makan. Jaejoong, kau bisa kan?" bujuk wanita setengah baya itu ramah

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, namun kembali menutupnya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apakah ia boleh makan siang bersama Ibu Yunho? Atau sebaiknya ia segera pamit dan pergi saja dari sana? Ia memandang kedua pria dihadapannya, menunggu isyarat

"Baiklah Bibi, saya juga sedang tidak ada jadwal keja siang ini" ucap Yoochun akhirnya memecah suasana kikuk itu

"Bagus sekali. Ayo, cepat. Kita mau makan dimana ya?" sahut Jung Min Ah sambil bertepuk tangan senang

"Kau kenal Ibunya?" Tanya Yoochun pada Jaejoong dengan nada rendah ketika Ibu Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu pergi meninggalkan mereka ketiga

"Itu, waktu itu aku tidak sengaja-"

"Hyung, nanti akan aku jelaskan, sebaiknya sekarang kita susul Umma" potong Yunho

Awalnya Yunho agak mencemaskan sikap Ibunya terhadap Jaejoong, mengingat Jaejoong bukanlah seorang wanita yang selama ini dipikirkannya. Namun, sepertinya kecemasan Yunho sepertinya tidak beralasan karena Ibunya tampak sangat akrab dengan Jaejoong dan Jaejoong juga dapat mengakrabkan diri dengan mudah, keduanya tampak sangat nyaman berbincang-bincang. Makan siang itu berjalan ringan dan menyenangkan

"Jadi kalau Paman tidak salah mengambil ponsel saya waktu itu, saya rasa saya tidak akan pernah bertemu Paman dan Jung Yunho ssi" jawab Jaejoong atas pertanyaan Ny. Jung

"Wah, ternyata cinta pada pandangan pertama" balas Ibu Yunho girang

Jaejoong tersedak mendengar ucapan wanita itu dan Yunho segera memberikan segelas air kepada Jaejoong yang duduk disebelahnya, sedangkan Yoochun yang duduk dihadapan Yunho hanya dapat menahan senyumnya

"Apa maksud Umma?" Tanya Yunho langsung

"Apa Umma salah bicara, Yunho?" Tanya Ny. Jung dengan wajah polos

"Jaejoong itu seorang pria, Umma" balas Yunho mencoba memberi alasan walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit senang

"Ada apa jika Jaejoong seorang pria?" Tanya Ny. Jung lagi

"Bukankah itu…" Yunho mencoba menjawab dengan ragu

"Kau seperti tidak mengenal Umma Yunho. Umma sudah terlalu sering melihat hal ini di Amerika, ini hal yang biasa" jawab Ibu Yunho dan Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ibunya itu

"Oh ya Jaejoong, Yoochun belum setua itu. Kenapa kau memanggilnya 'Paman'?" lanjut Ibu Yunho bertanya pada Jaejoong sambil menepuk Pundak Yoochun yang duduk disisinya

"Yoochun, kau hanya dua tahun lebih tua dari Yunho, kan?" tanyanya pada Yoochun untuk memastikan dan yoochun menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan

"Sepertinya saya sudah terbiasa memenggilnya begitu. Saya sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi mungkin karena penampilan dan sikapnya yang sangat dewasa" jawab Jaejoong

"Benar juga, Yoochun memang kelihatan lebih dewasa kalau dibandingkan Yunho. Tapi Yoochun, kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih sendiri? Bagaimana jika aku meminta Jaejoong mencarikan seseorang untukmu?"

Sementara Ibunya mendesak Yoochun. Yunho yang mendengar dering ponsel yang sangat familiar baginya meraba saku jasnya

"Milikmu" ucap Yunho berpaling pada Jaejoong saat melihat bukan ponselnya-lah yang berdering

Jaejoong mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Ia menatap layar ponselnya sekilas sambil berdeham pelan membukanya dan langsung menutup ponselnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel Jaejoong berdering kembali. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan mendapati ia sedang berusaha mengeluarkan baterai ponselnya

"Dia lagi?" Tanya Yunho setelah Jaejoong memasukan ponsel dan baterai-nya ke dalam tas kembali, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum hambar

"Kenapa tidak dijawab?"

"Kemungkinan besar dia akan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti biasa"

Choi Siwon menutup ponselnya dengan kesal dan berdiri di tepi jalan dengan perasaan tidak menentu, Jaejoong tidak mau menjawab panggilannya. Siwon mengangkat lengan kirinya yang sedang memegang majalah hiburan yang memuat gambar Yunho bersama wanita dengan kacamata hitam dan rambut pendek sebahu. Dibawah gambar itu terdapat gambar lain yang juga memperlihatkan Yunho yang berdiri berdekatan dengan si wanita misterius itu, namun kali ini ia memakai topi berwarna merah dengan tulisan berita dibawahnya yang berbunyi 'Identitas Kekasih Jung Yunho'

Artikel kecil itu sudah dibacanya berkali-kali dengan perasaan tidak percaya, namun Siwon berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kembali. Siwon membaca kembali artikel dalam genggamannya dengan berhati-hati. Kedua matanya terhenti pada kalimat yang menyatakan wanita misterius yang menjadi kekasih Jung Yunho akhirnya diketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong

Siwon kembali menatap gambar-gambar itu. Tidak salah lagi, semakin diperhatikan, pria yang dianggap wanita dalam gambar itu memang sangat mirip dengan Jaejoong. Benarkah itu? Inilah yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Jaejoong, tapi pria itu tidak mau menjawab panggilannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Siwon tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya tidak bisa tenang. Ia merasa kesal dan gelisah, ia harus terus menghubungi Jaejoong hingga ia berhasil mendapatkan penjelasan yang pasti. Jika perlu, ia akan mendatangi rumah Jaejoong dan menunggunya disana

Kim Junsu mendecakan lidahnya dengan geram. Sejak tadi ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong, namun ponselnya sama sekali tidak dapat dihubungi. Junsu menatap majalah yang berada ditangannya, ia mengerutkan dahinya. Apakah Jaejoong sudah tahu tentang ini? Sepertinya belum, jika sudah ia pasti akan mengbuhunginya. Apakah anak itu sedang bersama Jung Yunho? Kalau begitu seharusnya ia sudah tahu

"Junsu, dimana majalah yang baru Umma beli tadi?" Tanya Ibu Junsu tiba-tiba

"Oh? Majalah yang mana?" jawab Junsu bingung berusaha menyembunyikan majalah dalam genggamannya

"Yang sedang tersembunyi dibalik punggungmu itu. Sini" paksa Ibu Junsu dan mengambil majalah itu dengan paksa

Junsu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sementara Ibunya mulai membuka-buka majalah itu. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Ia sangat berharap akan datang orang yang berkunjung di restoran mereka saat ini, karena dengan begitu Ibunya akan sibuk untuk sesaat dan memberinya kesempatan untuk menyembunyikan majalah itu. Harapan Junsu benar-benar tidak terkabul, tidak ada satupun pengunjung yang mendatangi restoran mereka dan Ibunya terus saja membaca majalah itu

"Astaga!" kaget Ibu junsu yang sudah dapat Junsu tebak sejak awal

"Hei, Junsu, lihat ini!" lanjut Ibu Junsu memberikan majalah itu pada Junsu

"Ada apa?" jawab Junsu berpura-pura tidak tahu

"Lihat ini! Ini Jaejoong, bukan? Jaejoong temanmu itu?"

"Ah Umma, mana mungkin itu Jaejoong. Masa Jaejoong pacaran dengan artis terkenal?" jawab Junsu setelah melihat majalah itu sekilas dan mengembalikannya kembali

"Tapi disini tertulis namanya Kim Jaejoong" Ibu Junsu tetap yakin dengan ucapannya

"Bisa saja namanya sama, Umma. Banyak orang yang bernama Kim Jaejoong" kilah Junsu

Ibu Junsu terdiam sejenak. Junsu melirik sekilas Ibunya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi wanita itu. Ibu Junsu mengamati gambar-gambar itu dengan kening berkerut. Junsu cemas, ia yakin Ibunya terlalu cerdik untuk dibohongi

"Tidak. Ini memang Jaejoong temanmu, memang wajahnya tidak jelas karena sepertinya dia menyamar menjadi wanita dalam gambar ini, tapi lihat tulang pipi dan senyumnya. Ibu sangat yakin ini Kim Jaejoong yang kita kenal. Kau mau bertaruh dengan Ibu?" jelas Ibu Junsu panjang lebar sedangkan Junsu hanya diam mendengarkan semua ucapan Ibunya

"Ternyata dia pacaran dengan Jung Yunho si penyanyi itu, ya?" gumam wanita tua itu sambil terus memperhatikan gambar-gambar dalam majalah itu

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau sudah tahu tentang ini, Junsu?" lanjutnya menatap Junsu

"Aku tidak tahu? Tidak, aku tidak tahu apa-apa" jawab Junsu cepat saat Ibunya menatap dirinya penuh selidik

Jung Yunho merasa senang siang itu, perasaanya ringan sekali selama makan siang tadi. Namun perasaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, ketika keempatnya telah selesai makan siang dan keluar dari restoran tersebut, begitu banyak orang yang menghadang mereka dengan tiba-tiba. Para wartawan mulai berebut mengajukan pertanyaan dengan kamera yang diarahkan pada mereka

"Jung Yunho, benarkah ini Kim Jaejoong, kekasih Anda?"

"Anda berempat sedang apa disisni, Jung yunho?"

"Nyonya Kim, apakah Anda baru bertemu Kim Jaejoong ssi?"

"Ada komentar, Kim Jaejoong ssi?"

Yunho tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata lain karena semua orang berteriak bersamaan, Yunho merasakan Jaejoong membeku disisnya. Ia sangat memahami perasaan Jaejoong, ia sendiri juga sangat terkejut karena mendadak harus berhadapan dengan kerumuan wartawan seperti ini. Dan dari mana mereka tahu nama Jaejoong?

Suasana menjadi kacau. Yoochun berusaha menenangkan para wartawan yang tidak henti-hentinya mengambil gambar mereka. Ibu Yunho ikut kebingungan, namun tetap berusaha bersikap tenang. Jaejoong hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya lalu Yunho dengan sigap menariknya kebelakang punggungnya dan merasakan tubuh Jaejoong yang mulai sedikit bergetar

Tepat pada saat itu mobil mereka sudah diantarkan kedepan restoran, dan Yunho segera merangkul pundak Jaejoong menuntunnya menerobos kerumunan waratwan itu. Jaejoong dan Ibunya berhasil masuk kedalam mobil, setelah Yunho berhasil masuk dan duduk disisi kemudi lalu Yoochun menyalakan mesih mobil

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya Yoochun ketika mereka sudah melaju dijalan besar kota Seoul

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun, Yunho justru berbalik menatap Jaejoong di kursi belakang bersama Ibunya

"Ya" jawab Jaejoong pelan, wajah putihnya terlihat sangat pucat

"Bagaimana mereka semua bisa tahu nama Jaejoong?" Yunho kembali berbalik dan bertanya pada Yoochun

"Entahlah" jawab Yoochun menatap Yunho sekilas

"Kalian belum memberi keterangan lengkap tentang Jaejoong pada wartawan, ya?" Tanya Ny. Jung sedikit khawatir

"Belum. Memangnya kenapa, Umma?" balas Yunho memandang Ibunya itu

"Sepertinya Ibu yang telah membocorkannya kepada wartawan" ungkap Ibu Yunho agak salah tingkah

Yunho hanya bisa mendengarkan dalam diam sementara Ibunya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat wawancara di toko buku kemarin. Yoochun tidak berkomentar apapun, sementara Jaejoong hanya duduk disana tanpa suara

"Maafkan Bibi, Jaejoong-ah. Bibi tidak sengaja, Bibi tidak tahu kalian tidak ingin orang lain tahu"

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibi. Bukan masalah besar, lagi pula cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu juga" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum berusaha menenangkan wanita setengah baya itu walaupun Yunho tahu ia sebenarnya sangat risau

"Benar, ini bukan masalah besar. Sekarang yang penting kita antar Jaejoong pulang dulu, lalu kita ke bandara untuk mengantar Bibi" sahut Yoochun memecah kesunyian

"Bibi tidak perlu kuatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" tambahnya menenangkan Ibu Yunho

Yoochun mengendarai mobil itu menuju tempat kediaman Jaejoong sambil memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan segalanya. Ketika tiba di apartemen Jaejoong, Yunho dengan senang hati mengajukan diri untuk mengantarnya hingga pintu apatemen-nya

"Baiklah, aku sudah sampai" ucap Jaejoong di depan pintu kamarnya

"Pergilah. Kau masih harus mengantar Ibumu ke bandara"

Yunho menatap pria yang berdiri dihadapannya itu. Walaupun Jaejoong tersenyum, Yunho bisa dengan mudah melihat senyum yang diberikannya bukanlah senyum keceriaan dirinya yang biasanya

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" Tanya Yunho melihat pandangan kosong di mata Jaejoong

"Aku tidak tahu, banyak sekali yang kupikirkan sampai-sampai aku sendiri bingung" jawab Jaejoong setelah menarik napas sangat dalam

"Semua orang sudah tahu. Mereka semua akan tahu bahwa aku sebenarnya pria bukan wanita seperti yang mereka pikirkan selama ini, kau akan mendapatkan masalah. Dan aku, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri

"Orangtuaku! Mereka pasti juga akan tahu. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka?" kedua matanya membesar, cemas memikirkan reaksi kedua orangtuanya

Yunho tidak memiliki jawaban apapun untuk semua pertanyaan itu, namun saat ini ia sangat yakin akan satu hal. Ia tidak ingin pria cantik yang berdiri dihadapannya ini mendapat kesulitan. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Yunho kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat menghibur Jaejoong walau sedikit

Perlahan Yunho melangkah mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluknya. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menghindar, entah mengapa Yunho merasa segalanya tepat seperti seharusnya saat pria itu berada dalam pelukannya. Seluruh rasa lelah seolah mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia ingin sekali terus seperti ini. Ia ingin sekali tetap berdiri disana dan memeluk Jaejoong selamanya

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, kau akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku" ansur Yunho meyakinkan Jaejoong

'Aku akan pastikan kau tidak mendapat masalah' batinnya

Yunho melepaskan rangkulannya di tubuh Jaejoong dan menatap kedua mata bening itu, Jaejoong menarik napas perlahan lalu mulai tersenyum pada Yunho

"Aku tahu" ucapnya sambil mengangguk tegas

"Aku bisa mengatasinya. Kau pergilah"

Yunho menanti hingga Jaejoong benar-benar masuk kedalam kamarnya sebelum berbalik dan pergi. Ia berjalan menuju lift tanpa menyadari pria berperawakan tinggi yang sedang memperhatikan kepergiannya tidak jauh dari sana

Jaejoong menutup pintu kamarnya dan menarik napas panjang. Ia melemparkan tasnya ke kursi lalu duduk dilantai kamarnya

Kenapa bisa begini? Acara makan siang yang menyenangkan berubah menjadi kekacauan. Jaejoong tidak dapat menggambarkan perasaanya ketika ia keluar dari restoran dan tiba-tiba berhadapan dengan segerombolan wartawan yang tidak henti-hentinya mengabadikan gambar mereka, meneriakkan namanya, dan mengajukan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Seakan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi tidak nyata, seperti mimpi

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Mungkin sejak awal seharusnya ia tidak terlibat dengan Jung Yunho. Namanya kini sudah tersebar dan mungkin besok wajahnya akan terpampang jelas di berbagai majalah. Sebenarnya hanya satu hal yang dicemaskannya, yaitu reaksi kedua orangtuanya. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan dirinya yang memiliki kekasih seorang pria pada keduanya?

Jaejoong meraih tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya disana. Baterai ponsel itu belum terpasang, ia menatap ponselnya. Apakah ia harus menghubungi orangtuanya? Jika orangtuanya tahu, mereka pasti tidak akan tinggal diam, apalagi Ibunya. Meski ia menjelaskan bahwa semua itu tidak benar dan sesungguhnya ia sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Jung Yunho, ia yakin keadaanya tidak akan berbeda

Jung Yunho. Pikiran Jaejoong kembali melayang ketika saat ia berada dalam pelukan pria tampan itu. Saat Yunho memeluknya, waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Saat Yunho mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia benar-benar percaya. Saat Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, keyakinan diri itu hilang lagi. Kenapa begini?

Jung Yunho. Jaejoong tidak sepenuhnya jujur pada pria itu. Apakah ini adil baginya? Jaejoong bangkit dan menghampiri lemari kecil disamping televisi apartemen-nya. Ia membuka lemari itu dan mengeluarkan kantong merah kecil yang terbuat dari kain beludru. Jaejoong membuka ikatan kantong itu, merogohnya dan mengeluarkan peniti berbentuk hati berwarna merah berlian dengan pinggiran keemasan. Jaejoong menatap peniti di telapak tangannya itu sambil berpikir, sejak awal ia seharusnya tidak boleh terlibat dengan Yunho. Andai saja ia menolak…

Tapi saat itu ia benar-benar ingin tahu

Apakah sekarang ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban?

Ketukan ringan di pintu apartemen-nya menarik Jaejoong kembali ke alam sadar. Jaejoong berjalan tanpa suara menuju pintu depan dan melihat orang yang mengunjunginya dari lubang kecil di pintu depannya dan melihat wajah Siwon. Lagi-lagi dia. jaejoong tidak ingin bicara dengannya, terlebih saat ini

"Jaejoong, buka pintunya. Aku tahu kau ada di dalam" ucap Siwon sambil mengetuk pintu depan Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam dibalik pintu sambil mengerutkan keningnya

"Kita harus bicara, Jaejoong" ucapnya lagi

"Aku akan terus menunggu disini sampai kau mau membuka pintunya" paksanya tanpa peduli dengan sekitarnya yang mulai merasa terganggu

Jaejoong mendengus pelan

'Terserah saja, kau mau menunggu sampai besok? Silahkan' batinnya lalu membalikan tubuhnya untuk berjalan menuju ranjangnnya dan beristirahat

-TBC-

*bows

Sankyuu sudah mampir dan baca ff ini

Silahkan tunjukan diri kamu, karena Jaehan cuman mau tahu berapa orang yang sudah baca ff ini

Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya

Ja Na^^

Bales-bales^^

MachikoKobayashi:: update^^

Jung Jaemi YunjaeShipper:: Wha- kalo jadi film mah, udah dipantengin di TV mulu XD… salam kenal juga

Marcia Rena:: Jaehan ga bisa janji, karena Jaehan ikutin alur di novel-nya

FindhaJoongiebaby:: pastinya Happy end^^

Park Soohee:: thanks udahmau baca^^

Wi-kun Evil'Y:: ini update-nya^^

Boom:: Thanks udah mau baca^^

Shippo Baby YunJae:: Boleh^^

agisha:: Junsu baik ko^^ silahkan lanjutannya

anjulia:: maksudnya mau daftar gimana?

Han Neul Ra:: penjelasannya ada di chap ini^^

Auliya:: begitulah^^

KishiZhera:: ini update. Maaf lama banget..

Yansaprims:: engga, yang ini cuman ada versi Indo aja


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**FF ini saduran dari novel maha karya Ilana Tan "Summer in Seoul"**

**Jadi ini bukan asli punya Jaehan, hanya bikin versi Yunjae-nya**

**Karena cara penulisan Jaehan dengan Ilana Tan berbeda, jadi pasti ada perbedaan penulisan dengan ff Jaehan yang biasanya**

**Semua kejadian dan cerita sesuai dengan isi novel, namun akan terjadi beberapa penambahan dan perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan peran Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong juga kesesuaian cerita**

**Cerita ini hanya karangan semata, tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Jadi jangan terlalu diambil pusing**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments. I don't care with your comments.**

**FF by. Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

**Chapter ****10**

**Stand by You**

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 00:52 ketika Yunho tiba di rumah. Ia melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke meja dan menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di sofa, mengusap wajahnya dan melepaskan jaket hitam ditubuhnya.

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, setelah mengantar Jaejoong pulang siang tadi, ia dan Yoochun langsung mengantar Ibunya ke bandara, setelahnya Yunho kembali disibukkan dengan jadwalnya yang padat. Tentu saja sepanjang hari ia terus dikejar-kejar pencari berita yang tidak henti-hentinya bertanya tentang Jaejoong, namun Yoochun memintanya untuk tidak berkomentar dulu. Mereka harus membicarakan langkah selanjutnya dengan Jaejoong.

Sejak sore tadi Yunho ingin menghubungi Jaejoong, ia ingin tahu apakah pria itu baik-baik saja, tapi bahkan untuk sekedar berpikir melakukannya saja Yunho tidak sempat. Setelah semua kesibukkan itu berakhir hingga sekarang akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponsel di sakunya dan menyalakan layarnya. Apakah sekarang sudah terlalu larut untuk menghubungi seseorang? Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya mencoba

Yunho menekan angka sembilan dan meletakkan ponsel itu di telinganya, dahinya sedikit berkerut ketika mendengar suara operator yang justru menjawab panggilannya. Yunho menutup kembali ponselnya dan menimbang-nimbang, mungkin cukup sampai disini untuk hari ini, besok ia akan langsung menemui Jaejoong.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan memakai kaus longgar berwarna gelap dan celana panjang berwarna putih, Yunho merasa lebih nyaman. Sambil mencoba mengeringkan rambut kecoklatannya dengan handuk, ia berjalan ke ruang duduk dan menyalakan televisi kemudian berjalan ke dapur yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang duduk untuk mencari makanan di lemari makanan.

"Tidak ada makanan. Kenapa Ibu hanya beli makanan instan?" gerutunya sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus mi instan. Yunho membalikan tubuhnya, memandang sekilas pada televisi lalu membungkuk untuk membuka pintu lemari makanan bagian bawah. Tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti dan dengan sekali sentakan ia kembali menegakkan tuuhnya, kedua mata kecilnya membesar menatap kotak hitam itu.

Layar televisi menampilkan reposter wanita yang melaporkan berita di lokasi kejadian, latar belakang tempat itu adalah gedung yang terbakar. Para petugas pemadam kebakaran berlarian dan para polisi berusaha menertibkan orang-orang yang berkerumun di tempat kejadian. Suasana sepertinya sangat gaduh, terdengar teriakan dan tangisan. Yunho mengambil tombol pengatur televisi dan mengeraskan suaranya untuk mendengar lebih jelas.

"...sampai sekarang pemadam kebakaran sedang berusaha memadamkan api. Kami belum mendapatkan konfirmasi apakah gedung apartemen ini sudah kosong atau belum. Api begitu besar, kami berharap semua penghuni sudah berhasil keluar..."

Kedua mata Yunho terpaku pada layar dihadapanya, tubuhnya menegang, jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. Ini tidak mungkin, mustahil gedung apartemen Jaejoong. Siang tadi ia baru saja dari sana. Tuhan, katakan ini tidak nyata. Namun reporter kini menyebutkan nama dan lokasi gedung yang sedang terbakar itu, darah Yunho langsung terasa membeku. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yunho melemparkan handuk yang sejak tadi dipegangnya ke lantai dan menyambar kunci mobilnya berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

Yunho melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, kedua lengannya mencengkeram kemudi dengan erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Perasaannya kacau, gelisah dan takut. Jatungnya masih saja berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin, ia terus mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong namun hasilnya tetap sama, ponsel Jaejoong tidak aktif sama sekali. Sepanjang perjalanan Yunho terus berdoa semoga tidak terjadi apapun pada Jaejoong dan ia keluar tanpa luka sedikitpun. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong? Bagaimana jika... Demi Tuhan, ia bisa gila!

Ketika hampir tiba di tempat kejadian, jalanan sudah ditutup sehingga tidak ada mobil yang dapat masuk. Yunho langsung melompat keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang, suasana yang kacau dan udara yang begitu panas karena asap dari kobaran api terasa begitu menyesakkan. Yunho berlari mondar-mandir dan melihat sekelilingnya, mencari sosok Jaejoong. Ia berjalan cepat diantara orang-orang sambil berteriak memanggil nama Jaejoong. Dimana pria itu?

"Jaejoong!" seru Yunho ketika melihat Jaejoong jauh dihadapannya. Perasaan lega memenuhi hatinya saat ia berlari menghampiri pemuda itu

"Jaejoong..." ucap Yunho yang telah berdiri disisi Jaejoong dan menyentuh lengannya

Pria cantik itu menoleh dengan pandangan bingung dan Yunho dapat melihat wajah bersihnya menjadi kotor karena asap. Ada sinar ketakutan di mata besarnya, ketika ia menggenggam lengan Jaejoong, Yunho dapat merasakan tubuh pria itu yang menggigil hebat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang luka?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada khawatir sambil mengamati Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah. Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan piyama tanpa alas kaki, rambutnya tampak kusut dan kedua lengannya meremas syal bermotif kotak-kotak miliknya. Syal yang diberikan Yunho kepadanya saat acara jumpa penggemar dulu.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa" sahut Jaejoong pelan, Yunho dapat mendengar suaranya yang juga bergetar

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa" Yunho menghembuskan napasnya lega dan langsung memeluk pria itu

"Aku tidak sempat membawa apa-apa" gumam Jaejoong dalam dekapan Yunho

"Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan kau selamat, itu sudah cukup. Ayo, ikut aku" ajak Yunho setelah melepaskan dekapannya dan menatap Jaejoong lekat

Jaejoong hanya menurut dan membiarkan Yunho menuntunnya ke mobilnya, kedua mata besarnya tetap terpaku pada api yang berkobar dan asap hitam yang bergulung di udara.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong tidak bicara apapun dan Yunho juga tidak ingin mengajaknya bicara untuk saat ini. Ketika akhirnya keduanya tiba di rumahnya, Yunho baru menyadari rumahnya yang terang benderang, pintu yang lupa dikunci dan televisi yang lupa dimatikan karena ia sangat buru-buru keluar rumah tadi.

"Kau duduk dulu disini" ujar Yunho sambil mendudukan Jaejoong di sofa

"Aku akan mengambil minuman untukmu" tambahnya dan berjalan menuju dapur

Yunho kembali membawa cangkir teh hangat, ia melihat Jaejoong menangis dan membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Sepertinya kesadaran pria cantik itu mulai kembali sepenuhnya dan akibatnya ia mulai merasa terguncang. Yunho meletakkan cangkir teh itu di meja, mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Jaejoong dan menatap pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan khawatir.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Yunho

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya, kemudian ia mulai berbicara dengan terisak. Yunho mencoba mendengarkan ucapan Jaejoong dengan cukup susah payah, kata-kata yang Jaejoong keluarkan tidak cukup jelas karena diucapkan sambil menangis, namun ia dapat mengambil kesimpulan dari kalimat Jaejoong yang berantakan. Api itu berasal dari apartemen sebelah, saat itu ia sedang menonoton televisi lalu tiba-tiba merasa panas dan sulit bernapas, kemudian segalanya menjadi kacau. Alarm tanda kebakaran berbunyi nyaring dan orang-orang berteriak. Ia panik dan hanya sempat berpikir untuk mengambil sesuatu yang dapat menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Ia menyambar syal pemberian Yunho yang tergeletak disisi tempat tidurnya dan langsung berlari keluar dari apartemennya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah mengerti. Sudah, tidak apa-apa" ansur Yunho memberikan kotak tisu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat lebih tenang, ia mengeringkan kedua matanya yang sembab lalu memandang Yunho dengan cemas

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Disini banyak kamar kosong. Sebaiknya malam ini kau tinggal disini dulu" ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk cangkir teh yang sejak tadi berada di meja

"Minumlah. Masalah lainnya kita akan pikirkan besok" Jaejoong mengangkat cangkir itu dengan kedua tangannya. Walaupun ia masih agak tegang, namun tubuhnya sudah tidak gemetaran seperti sebelumnya. Jaejoong meminum tehnya perlahan lalu memandang piyama-nya yang tampak sangat kotor. Yunho berdeham pelan untuk menarik perhatian Jaejoong

"Mungkin tidak ada pakaian yang cukup denganmu disini, tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan aku bisa meminjamkan pakaianku"

Sementara Jaejoong membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya, Yunho menghubungi manajer-nya dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana besok pagi" ujar Yoochun sebelum menutup panggilannya

"Syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa"

Jaejoong kembali ke ruang duduk saat Yunho menutup ponselnya. Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat penampilan pria yang ada dihadapannya, Jaejoong mengenakan kaus lengan panjang yang cukup kebesaran untuknya, dan celana panjang yang ujungnya harus sedikit dilipat. Wajahnya sudah tampak bersih dan rambutnya basah karena baru keramas.

"Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Aku ingin menghubungi temanku, Junsu. Aku tidak tahu dia sudah dengar tentang kejadian ini atau belum. Kalaupun sudah, aku hanya ingin memberitahunya aku baik-baik saja"

"Tentu saja" sahut Yunho sambil menyodorkan ponselnya pada Jaejoong. Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk memberikan Jaejoong privasi, walaupun tentu saja dari sana ia masih dapat mendengar percakapan pria itu

"Junsu, ini aku" ucap Jaejoong

"Oh, kau sudah tahu?.. Tidak, tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah cemas..." Sekarang?" Yunho menyadari Jaejoong menatapnya sekilas dari ekor matanya

"Eumm... Aku di rumah teman" gumam Jaejoong pelan

"Begini Junsu, aku butuh bantuanmu. Boleh aku meminjam pakaianmu? Aku tidak sempat membawa apa-apa, bahkan ponselku tidak sempat kuselamatkan... Besok pagi? Terima kasih banyak... Oh, alamatnya?" Jaejoong memberitahukan alamat Yunho dan setelah itu menutup panggilannya

"Apa kata temanmu?" Tanya Yunho

"Dia sudah tahu tentang kebakaran itu dan sudah berusaha mengubungiku sejak tadi. Katanya dia bisa meminjamkan pakaiannya untukku, tadi dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan pakaiannya kesini. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan karena aku sudah memberikan alamat rumahmu padanya" Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu mendengarnya

"Dia temanmu yang kau ceritakan itu, kan? Yang sudah tahu segalanya tentang kita? Kurasa tidak masalah" Jaejoong mengagguk dan mengembalikan ponsel yang dipinjamnya pada Yunho

"Jung Yunho-shi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang kebakaran itu?"

"Dari televisi" jawab Yunho menerima ponselnya dan menunjuk kearah televisi

"Kenapa rambutmu begitu?" Tanya Jaejoong menatapnya sambil tersenyum

Lengan Yunho langsung menyentuh bagian kepalanya, ia baru menyadari rambutnya yang berantakan. Yunho baru teringat ia tadi sedang mengeringkan rambutnya saat melihat berita kebakaran itu dan karena terlalu panik ia langsung melesat keluar tanpa memikirkan penampilannya.

"Tadi baru keramas" balas Yunho sambil berdeham dan menyisirkan rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangannya

"Masih ada yang ingin kau hubungi? Orang tuamu mungkin?" tawar Yunho kembali memberikan ponselnya pada Jaejoong

"Orang tuaku di Chungnam, ku rasa mereka tidak akan tahu tentang gedung apartemen yang terbakar di Seoul. Aku juga tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir, lagi pula sekarang sudah larut sekali. Lain kali saja baru kuceritakan pada mereka" jawab Jaejoong setelah berpikir sejenak

"Baiklah, terserah padamu saja" balas Yunho

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau istrirahat. Ayo, aku antar ke kamarmu" Yunho membawa Jaejoong menuju kamar tamu di lantai atas

"Silahkan" ucap Yunho setelah membuka pintu kamar itu. Jaejoong mengangguk dan melangkah masuk, saat ingin berbalik Yunho mendengar Jaejoong memanggil namanya dan ia pun kembali menoleh

"Terima kasih" ucap Jaejoong sambil memegang pintu kamar yang terbuka

"Untuk semuanya" tambahnya tersenyum kecil

"Selamat malam" Yunho membalas senyum itu

Ketika membuka kedua matanya keesokan harinya, Jaejoong tertegun sejenak sebelum menyadari dirinya sedang berada di rumah Yunho. Ia bangun dan duduk bersila di ranjang, pikirannya kembali berputar tentang kejadian malam sebelumnya. Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana ia menggambarkan perasaannya saat kebakaran itu terjadi. Sepertinya saat itu ia tengah berada dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena entah bagaimana ia sudah berada di luar gedung dan berdiri di tepi jalan. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat dan samar, dalam sekejap ia tidak memiliki apapun.

Sejak menyadari tempat tinggalnya terbakar habis, perasaan Jaejoong diserang kepanikan namun ia tahu ia harus tetap kuat dan tenang karena saat itu ia hanya bisa mengandalkan dirinya sendiri. Namun ketika ia berdiri seperti orang bingung di jalan besar itu sambil memandang apartemen-nya yang dilalap api, Yunho muncul. Jaejoong merasakan ketenangan yang luar biasa melihat pria tampan itu, dan ia langsung menyadari dirinya tidak perlu memasang sikap tegar dan tidak perlu berpura-pura kuat. Ia bisa melepaskan sedikit ketegangan dalam dirinya. Ia tidak sedirian.

"Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya

"Sudah jam berapa sekarang?" ia melihat jam kecil yang terletak di meja kecil disisi ranjang

"Ternyata sudah pukul 09:25"

Jaejoong menuruni ranjang yang ditidurinya dan memandang sekelilingnya, ia melihat pintu kecil yang ada disisi kiri tubuhnya

"Apa itu kamar mandi?"

Ketika Jaejoong memutar gagang pintu itu, ternyata memang benar itu adalah pintu menuju kamar mandi. Kamar mandi yang cukup besar dan bak mandi yang disertai dengan keran air yang mengalir dari atasnya. Disana juga sudah tersedia semua keperluan yang dibutuhkan seperti sabun, sikat gigi, pasta gigi dan handuk. Ternyata mereka sudah mempersiapkan semua ini bagi tamu yang mungkin datang menginap. Kemarin Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menggunakannya, ia menggunakan kamar mandi di lantai bawah, dan ia cukup terkesan dengan semua persiapan ini.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Jaejoong menuruni anak tangga perlahan sambil melihat ke sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya.

"Sudah bangun?" Jaejoong terkaget mendengar suara Yunho. Ternyata pria itu sedang duduk di meja makan sambil tersenyum padanya. Ia tidak sendirian, Yoochun juga berada disana sambil memegang surat kabar

"Oh, Paman sudah datang?" Jaejoong menghampiri dua pria itu

"Maaf, aku terlambat bangun" Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman karena Yoochun terus menatapnya dirinya dengan pandangan penuh arti. Meski ia dapat menduga pria satu itu sedang memperhatikan pakaiannya

"Kenapa Paman melihatku seperti itu?" akhirnya ia tanyakan juga

"Tidak apa-apa. aku merasa lega, kau tidak terluka. Ayo duduk, mau sarapan? Ini ada roti" senyum Yoochun dengan dengan ucapan yang tidak memiliki jeda

"Terima kasih" Yoochun melipat surat kabar dalam genggamannya dan meletakannya di meja dihadapannya

"Tadi pagi aku mampir ke gedung apartemen-mu, kelihatan sangat buruk, sepertinya tidak ada yang tersisa sama sekali. Aku mendengar dari Yunho jika apinya berasal dari apartemen sebelah apartemen-mu?" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan

"Jika begitu, sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan" Jaejoong mendesah dan mengerutkan dahinya cemas

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya" Tanya Yoochun

"Aku belum tahu, mencari tempat tinggal baru mungkin. Aku masih memiliki uang di bank, tapi..."

"Kau akan tinggal dimana? Bisa tinggal bersama teman?"

"Temanku hanya Junsu dan dia pasti akan membolehkan aku tinggal di rumahnya untuk sementara. Masalahnya, rumahnya tidak besar dan selain dirinya dan orang tuanya, masih ada satu kakak laki-laki. Bila aku tinggal disana, mungkin aku hanya akan merepotkan saja" pikir Jaejoong. Yoochun menatap Yunho yang hanya diam lalu kembali menatap Jaejoong

"Bagaimana bila kau tinggal disini saja dulu untuk sementara?" Jaejoong tersentak, ia langsung menoleh ke arah Yunho

"Oh, itu tidak perlu. Itu—" jawab Jaejoong cepat namun ucapannya terpotong

"Kenapa tidak di rumah Hyung saja?" sela Yunho

"Kau tahu sendiri di apartemen-ku hanya ada satu kamar tidur. Kau mau dia tidur sekamar denganku?" tawa Yoochun

"Di rumah ini ada banyak kamar, jadi seharusnya tidak ada masalah" tambahnya. Jaejoong merasakan wajahnya memanas, apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu" ujarnya

"Aku akan segera mencari tempat tinggal baru"

"Kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang cocok hanya dalam satu hari?" sahut Yunho mengerutkan dahinya menatap Jaejoong

"Soal itu..." Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berkata apa

"Aku pikir yang dikatakan Hyung benar" desah Yunho dan mengangguk pasrah

"Baiklah, kita putuskan begitu saja. Untuk sementara Jaejoong akan tinggal disini sambil mencari tempat tinggal baru, tentu saja aku juga akan membantu mencari. Katakan saja padaku tempat tinggal seperti apa yang kau inginkan" tawar Yoochun menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan melipat kedua lengannya di dadanya

"Ini..." Jaejoong memandang Yunho

"Tapi aku... Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku rasa kau tidak punya pilihan lain, kan? Atau ka mau pulang ke Chungnam?" Tanya Yunho mengangkat bahunya

"Aku masih harus kuliah"

"Kalau begitu, kau memang tidak punya pilihan lain" simpul Yunho

"Tapi..."

"Kenapa? Kau takut padaku?" Tanya Yunho menatap Jaejoong

"Ah, tidak. Bukan begitu" Jaejoong membesarkan kedua matanya

"Tenang saja, Jaejoong. Jung Yunho ini bukan seorang yang akan menyerang lawan tanpa pertahanan" tawa Yoochun, sontak wajah Yunho menunjukkan kekesalan dan Jaejoong ikut tertawa melihat wajah Yunho itu. Mendengar suara dering di pintu depan, Yunho beranjak untuk melarikan diri

"Hey, Jaejoong" panggil Yunho

"Ada apa?" Jaejoong berdiri dan menyusulnya ke arah pintu

Yunho menunjuk ke monitor kecil yang berada tepat disisi pintu depan dan monitor itu menunjukkan siapa yang sedang berada di depan pintu itu. Jaejoong dapat melihat wajah pria bermata kecil dengan rambut pendek yang terpotong rapi, kedua lengan yang memeluk kantung yang terbuat dari kertas

"Itu temanmu?" Tanya Yunho memastikan

"Ya, itu Junsu" jawab Jaejoong

Jaejoong dapat melihat temannya itu nyaris pingsan karena sesak napas begitu mendapati Jung Yunho yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Kedua mata kecilnya sedikit membesar dan salah satu tangannya menggenggam dadanya merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

"Junsu, kau tidak apa-apa?" tegur Jaejoong sambil menyentuh lengan Junsu yang tiba-tiba kaku

Dengan agak tergagap, Junsu mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Yunho sambil membungkukkan badannya. Yunho membalas salamnya dan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Astaga, aku tidak percaya ini" bisik Junsu ketika ia duduk di sofa panjang ruang duduk dan melihat sekelilingnya. Saat itu Yunho sudah berjalan kembali ke ruang makan, meninggalkan keduanya di ruang duduk

"Kenapa kau ini?" goda Jaejoong sambil menyikut lengannya. Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Aku tidak percaya aku baru saja bertemu Jung Yunho dan sekarang berada di dalam rumahnya. Aku duduk di sofanya, aku menginjak lantai rumahnya. Astaga! Hei, kenapa kemarin kau tidak bilang kau berada di rumah Jung Yunho?"

"Hei, temanmu ini baru mengalami bencana" ringis Jaejoong melihat tingkah temannya, Junsu langsung berbalik menatap Jaejoong

"Oh ya, maaf. Aku lega kau tidak apa-apa. ini kubawakan beberapa pakaian, pakaian dalam juga, baru kubeli tadi pagi. Pakaian-pakaian itu milikku, ukurannya pasti cocok untukmu" Jaejoong menerima kantung yang diberikan Junsu

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku pasti akan mengembalikannya nanti"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Lalu selanjutnya bagaimana?" ucap Junsu mengibaskan lengannya

"Mhmm..." Jaejoong mengangkat kedua alisnya

"Kau tahu kau bisa tinggal di rumah kami. Kami tidak akan keberatan sama sekali"

"Aku. tahu, terima kasih banyak. Tapi ku rasa tidak perlu, aku pasti hanya akan merepotkan kalian" senyum Jaejoong

"Merepotkan bagaimana? Kau boleh tidur denganku. Junho-hyung bisa pindah tidur di ruang tengah—" sahut Junsu membesarkan kedua matanya

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kakakmu tidur di ruang tengah?" sela Jaejoong

"Aku tahu kalian akan dengan senang hati menerimaku, tapi aku sendiri akan merasa tidak enak jika begitu" Junsu terdiam sesaat

"Kalau begitu kau akan tinggal dimana?" Jaejoong berdeham pelan

"Aku akan mencari tempat tinggal baru"

"Hei, kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru hanya dalam satu hari? Selama kau mencari kau akan tinggal dimana?" kata-kata Junsu ini sama persis dengan apa yang Yunho katakan padanya sebelumnya, Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya

"Ku rasa aku akan tinggal di... sini..." jawabnya ragu. Jaejoong dapat melihat Junsu menahan napas dan menatapnya kaget

"Disini? Di rumah Jung Yunho?" Tanya Junsu mengerjapkan kedua matanya

"Disini banyak kamar kosong" Jaejoong mengulangi ucapan Yoochun tadi

"Jadi ku rasa... Ah, lagi pula Jung Yunho-shi yang menawarkan" sebenarnya tida begitu, tapi... ya, sudahlah

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Junsu ragu

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain" kali ini ia meminjam ucapan Yunho

Tepat pada saat itu Yoochun masuk ke ruangan duduk bersama Yunho. Junsu yang melihat kedatangan keduanya langsung melonjak berdiri seperti disengat lebah. Yoochun hanya menyunggingkan senyum lembut

"Kau teman Jaejoong?" tanyanya ramah

"Apa kabar? Namaku Park Yoochun" Jaejoong tertawa geli melihat temannya yang biasa begitu cerdas tiba-tiba berubah menjadi agar-agar dihadapan dua pria tampan ini

"Ehm...Apa kabar?... Na-nama saya Kim Junsu"

"Tidak usah bersikap resmi seperti itu" sahut Yoochun

"Kau teman Jaejoong, itu artinya kau teman kami juga. Oh ya, apakah Jaejoong sudah mengatakan padamu dia akan tinggal disini untuk sementara?" tambah Yoochun, Junsu melirik Jaejoong dari ekor matanya

"Sudah, tentu saja sudah. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun"

"Terima kasih banyak. Kami sangat menghargainya" Yunho ikut tersenyum kepada Junsu dan Jaejoong merasa temannya sudah hampir ambruk ke lantai

"Maaf, tidak bisa mengobrol dengamu. Kami harus pergi sekarang, tapi kau bisa menemani Jaejoong disini. Pasti kalian ingin mengobrol banyak, anggap saja rumah sendiri"

"Oh... tentu saja. Terima kasih" bisik Junsu tersenyum lebar

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" Tanya Yunho berbalik menatap Jaejoong

"Nanti aku akan keluar sebentar, ada yang harus aku beli" balas Jaejoong

"Aku juga ingin mampir dan melihat kondisi apartemen-ku" tambahnya

"Sendiri?"

"Oh, Junsu akan menemaniku, ya kan?" Junsu mengangguk cepat dan memasang senyum termanis miliknya ketika Yunho berpaling menatapnya

"Baiklah, kunci cadangan ada di laci sebelah sana. Jangan lupa mengunci pintu saat keluar, aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Aku pergi dulu" jelas Yunho sambil mengangguk

"Selamat jalan dan sampai nanti" ucap keempatnya

Setelah dua pria tampan itu pergi dengan mobil masing-masing, seperti hujan deras di pagi hari, Junsu mengungkapkan semua kata-kata yang dipendamnya sejak tadi

"Wah, mereka berdua tampan sekali, dan yang satu lagi siapa? Artis juga?"

"Bukan, Paman itu manajer Jung Yunho" tawa Jaejoong, Junsu mengangguk-angguk

"Manajernya? Namanya Park Yoochun, ya? Tapi kenapa kau memanggilnya 'Paman'? Dia masih muda begitu" Jaejoong hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?" ucap Jaejoong asal

"Apa?" kaget Junsu dan Jaejoong hanya tertawa renyah

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Junsu yang menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga

"Aku jadi teringat sesuatu hal, aku ingin tanya. Kau yakin tidak ada hubungan istimewa dengan Jung Yunho? Kau hanya menjadi kekasihnya dalam kamera? Hanya itu?"

"Begitulah. Kenapa?"

"Kau yakin? Lalu kenapa aku merasa kalian terlihat seperti pasangan suami-istri. Dan— astaga, aku baru sadar kau memakai pakaian ini. Pakaiannya?"

Jaejoong menunduk memandang pakaian Yunho yang kebesaran untuknya, bingung harus berkata apa. Untungnya Jaejoong tidak perlu menjawabnya karena Junsu tiba-tiba kembali sibuk dengan ucapannya

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa memberitahumu Choi Shiwon menghubungiku kemarin malam" Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya

"Oh?"

"Karena tidak bisa menghubungimu, dia menghubungiku untuk menanyakan kabarmu. Aku katakan padanya kau tidak apa-apa, tapi kemudian dia ingin tahu kau berada dimana" lanjut Junsu

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak bilang apa-apa. kemarin malam ku pikir kau bermalam di rumah salah seorang temanmu atau semacamnya, itu yang ku katakan padanya. Hari ini aku baru tahu kalau kau ada di rumah Jung Yunho"

"Kau tidak akan memberitahunya, kan?"

"Memangnya aku bodoh? Tentu saja tidak" sahut Junsu tegas

"Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan Choi Shiwon lagi. Ayo, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Tentang kebakaran itu dan bagaimana kau bisa berakhir disini. Ada lagi, apa yang harus ku katakan pada Ibu? Ibu menyuruhku memintamu tinggal di rumah"

**To be Continued**

*bows

Sankyuu sudah mampir dan baca ff ini

Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya

Ja Na^^


End file.
